Frères de sang, et plus si affinités
by Pim's
Summary: Lily et James se détestent, ça, c'est pas vraiment une nouveauté. Mais ... que se passerait-il s'ils étaient obligés de cohabiter ? Deviendraient-ils ... frères de sang ? ou plus, si affinités ? Pour le découvrir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à
1. Default Chapter

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 16 ans, et ma vie est un enfer.  
  
Tout a commencé il y a 5 ans, quand je suis rentrée au collège. Vous vous dites sûrement «Oh non ! Encore une histoire d'ado mal dans sa peau chahutée par les autres élèves ! » Mais ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça du tout !  
  
La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas une adolescente '' normale''... je ne suis pas entré dans un collège ''normal''... non, Poudlard et normal n'ont rien à faire dans la même phrase ! Parce qu'à Poudlard, il n'y a aucun moldus.  
  
Mais peut-être êtes vous aussi des moldus ? Alors je vais être obligée de vous expliquer.  
J'ai découvert il y a un peu plus de 5 ans que je n'étais pas totalement...humaine...Attention, je ne cache pas d'antennes ou de trucs verts gluants ! Mais si vous entendez par humaine : incapable de jeter des sorts (qui marchent la plupart du temps !), alors, non, je ne suis pas humaine.  
  
Je me suis réjouie pendant des années de ces dons extraordinaires.... Aujourd'hui il n'y a rien au monde (ou presque) que je hais plus que ces soient disant ''pouvoirs magiques''. Ils ne m'ont apporté que tristesse, malheur et désespoir.  
  
Dans un mois j'aurai fini ma 6ème année dans ce collège. Et je pourrai oublier la magie. Mais, il y a quand même un problème... je n'ai nulle part où aller. C'est sûrement pour ça que Dumbledore veut me parler. Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard, et un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi seul que je le suis.  
  
-Ah...Lily, te voilà. Assieds-toi, je t'en pris.  
  
-Merci, je préfère rester debout.  
  
-Comme tu le sais, les vacances approchent...  
  
-...et je n'ai personne pour m'héberger.  
  
-Tu peux le penser mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de famille et Pétunia reste dans son pensionnat pendant les vacances.  
  
-Je le sais; c'est pour cette raison que je me suis permis de demander à un de mes amis de t'héberger cet été.  
  
-Je ne veux pas y aller !  
  
-Calme-toi s'il te plait.  
  
-Je n'irai pas !  
  
-Excuse-moi de devoir te dire que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
  
Lily garda le silence. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.  
  
Les POTTER !?!?!!! Il veut m'envoyer chez les POTTER !  
  
Il est encore plus cinglé que tout le monde le croit !  
  
Vous ne comprenez sans doute pas pourquoi je deviens hystérique...C'est parce que les Potter sont de la magie à l'état pur : c'est une famille de sorciers depuis la nuit des temps, ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas seulement des sorciers : à eux seuls ils représentent La magie...c'est à dire tout ce que je déteste le plus dans ce monde...l'argent, la gloire et l'arrogance venant elles aussi s'ajouter à la longue liste des choses que je reproche à cette famille.  
  
Et il voudrait que je passe un été entier avec eux !?!??!  
  
Lily passa les dernières semaines avant les vacances seule la plupart du temps, elle ne supportait plus la présence de tous ces gens autour d'elle. Aurait ce été différent s'ils n'avaient pas tous été des sorciers ? peut- être... Encore que...Elle ne supportait plus non plus leur gaieté et leur insouciance...deux choses qu'elle-même avait perdues.  
  
Puis vint l'heure du départ, elle se faufila entre les groupes plus ou moins bruyants qui cherchaient de bonnes places dans le train, et réussi à entrer dans le dernier wagon.  
  
-Cache ça ! VITE !!!  
  
Lily regarda les quatre garçons qui se tenaient devant elle. Les Maraudeurs, en pleine action... plus exactement en train de préparer une farce de leur cru. A qui était-elle réservée ? sûrement aux Serpentards...  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lily ? demanda le blond aux traits tirés.  
  
-Rien du tout, je cherchais un endroit calme, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ici que je le trouverai...  
  
-Effectivement...répondit le brun aux cheveux mi-longs  
  
-Evans...commença le 3ème  
  
-Je ne dirai rien, vous n'avez rien à craindre... répondit-elle ironiquement  
  
Le plus petit des quatre, Peter, sembla très soulagé par sa réponse, mais les trois autres ne semblaient attendrent qu'une seule chose : qu'elle s'en aille le plus vite possible !  
  
De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester avec ces trois (quatre avec le petit gros !) garçons qui ne pouvaient lui apporter que des ennuis.  
  
Elle sortit du wagon et chercha un endroit plus calme. Elle entra dans un compartiment vide, et s'assit. Elle repensa aux Maraudeurs...il y avait Peter, le trouillard Remus, le plus sérieux mais aussi le plus mystérieux Sirius, le tombeur prêt à tout pour ses amis et James, le chef du groupe, le plus envié des quatre. Soudain, le train s'immobilisa. Que se passait-il ? Londres était encore loin... Elle se décida à sortir de son compartiment, et ce qu'elle vit à cet instant faillit la faire éclaté de rire : tous les Serpentards du train étaient en train de se transformer en choses vertes, violettes et roses, et pour certains « privilégiés », les trois à la fois.  
  
Alors, c'était ça ! Lily devait avouer que leur dernière trouvaille était plus qu'amusante ! Comme tous les Gryffondors, elle détestait les Serpentards ! Elle souriait pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps quand un grand brun mal peigné s'approcha d'elle :  
  
-Si tu parles de ce que tu as vu, on saura se venger ...  
  
Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à les dénoncer et elle prit très mal cette remarque.  
  
-Tu crois franchement que tu me fais peur ?! Tu es pathétique !  
  
-Surveilles ton langage Evans !  
  
-Je fais ce que je veux !  
  
Sirius et Remus arrivèrent au même moment et tentèrent de calmer les esprits.  
  
-James...laisse tomber ! Viens, laisse la tranquille !  
  
-Et si elle parle...  
  
-Elle ne dira rien.  
  
-Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, je suis toujours là !! dit Lily  
  
-Lily...commença Remus, tu veux bien que ce que tu as vu reste entre nous ?  
  
-Je vais y réfléchir... répondit-elle en s'éloignant de Remus et Sirius tentant d'empêcher James de l'attaquer dans le dos.  
  
Le train repartit quelques minutes plus tard, et tout rentra à peu près dans l'ordre. Lily s'assoupit et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Londres.  
  
Elle descendit après que le gros de la foule se soit dispersé, et regarda le quai : un elfe de maison courut vers elle dès qu'elle posa un pied à terre.  
  
-Mlle Evans. Vikky doit vous emmener avec elle.  
  
-Je... vous êtes au service des Potter ?  
  
-Oui ! Maître Potter.  
  
-Ah, et bien je crois que je dois vous suivre alors. Elle suivit l'elfe jusqu'à une voiture garée un peu plus loin, et mit ses bagages dans le coffre.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit ensuite la porte et s'assit. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec...James.  
  
Elle faillit se frapper. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé une seule seconde que passer un été chez les Potter, c'était passer un été avec leur fils... James Potter. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon, voilà la suite. Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira... Et pendant que j'y pense, aucun perso ne m'appartient...Dommage !!  
  
Elle faillit se frapper. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé une seule seconde que passer un été chez les Potter, c'était passer un été avec leur fils... James Potter.  
  
Les deux adolescents ne s'adressèrent pas un seul mot pendant tout le trajet malgré les efforts répétés de Vikky pour engager la conversation.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au manoir Potter après un voyage qui leur avait semblé interminable à tous les deux. En sortant de la voiture, Lily dut reconnaître que la demeure devant laquelle elle se trouvait était vraiment magnifique. Elle ressemblait à un « petit » château, et avait une allure à la fois imposante, simple et accueillante. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver cette maison si belle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir encore, et surtout à cet endroit, le bonheur et le bien-être qu'apporte une maison familière que l'on sent faite pour soi...  
  
-Lily ! Vous êtes là, dit un homme brun en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis William Potter, et voici ma femme : Grace.  
  
-Soyez la bienvenue. Dumbledore nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.  
  
-En bien, j'espère.  
  
-Bien sur ! Venez, nous allons vous installer.  
  
Lily les suivit dans la maison. L'intérieur était un peu trop cossu à son goût, mais tout y était très beau quand même.  
  
Elle entra dans la ''chambre'' qui lui était réservée : c'était une pièce immense, tout y était dans des tons de bleu et de blanc, elle était magnifique.  
  
-Tu peux te reposer, nous dînerons vers 20 heures.  
  
-D'accord, merci beaucoup.  
  
Elle se retrouva seule et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle commençait à somnoler quand elle entendit des bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?!  
  
-Dumbledore nous a demandé de l'héberger cet été.  
  
-Et vous avez accepté ?  
  
-Bien sûr, voyons, James.  
  
-...Bien sûr, c'est logique !!! Et ça ne vous serait bien sûr pas venu à l'idée de me demander mon avis ? Après tout je ne suis que votre fils... Et c'est pas comme si ici ce n'était pas aussi chez moi !  
  
-James ! Tu ne vas pas encore nous faire ton numéro de fils délaissé !  
  
-C'est vrai ! Désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'exister !! dit-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
  
Lily, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, alla se rasseoir sur le lit. James n'avait pas été mis au courant de sa venue ? Et sa relation avec ses parents était loin d'être amicale ...  
  
En y repensant, M. et Mme Potter n'avaient même pas embrassé leur fils à son arrivée et il n'avait pas fait un seul pas vers eux... Se pourrait-il que cette maison du bonheur ne soit qu'une façade cachant un malaise familial ? Cette mésentente n'était-elle due qu'à sa présence ou existait-elle depuis longtemps ?  
  
Autant de questions dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaître les réponses. Elle n'aimait pas James Potter et c'était réciproque. Son intérêt pour la petite vie du gosse de riches sorciers s'arrêtait donc là.  
  
Les premiers jours au manoir, elle ne le croisa qu'au dîner, et encore : il mangeait souvent seul dans sa chambre. Lily était, malgré elle, intriguée par le comportement du jeune homme, à Poudlard, il était si sûr de lui et populaire, et ici, il semblait prostré et asocial.  
  
Elle était partagée entre son désir d'en savoir plus sur sa vie et la plus que mauvaise opinion qu'elle avait de lui et des siens : les ''sorciers qui se croient invincibles''... Elle savait que c'était faux, que la magie n'était pas qu'un don, que c'était aussi une malédiction.  
  
Lily passait ses journées dans sa chambre à lire, dehors à rêver, et à se promener dans le parc de la maison.  
  
Un jour, elle décida d'explorer un peu la maison pour changer un peu cette routine. Elle monta au premier étage et commença à jeter un œil un peu partout, après plusieurs salles diverses et variées, elle poussa une grande porte... elle était fermée  
  
-Alohomora !  
  
La porte bleu marine s'ouvrit doucement, la jeune fille entra. Elle se trouvait dans une magnifique chambre, de garçon apparemment, très haute de plafond et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin, il n'y avait pas énormément d'autres meubles malgré la grandeur de la pièce. Après avoir regardé la chambre sous tous les angles, elle remarqua une porte cachée derrière le lit. Elle l'ouvrit.  
  
Le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux lui fit échapper un cri de surprise et de peur...   
  
SUSPENS... Bref, merci à Annissa Malefoy, pour ses deux reviews ( j'en profite pour remercier aussi Shadox et Aulandra17 pour les reviews sur I love you, good bye) Merci aussi à Agua et Relebe ( j'ai mis le temps pour trouver, mais je crois que les reviews anonymes devraient être acceptées !!) Voilà, reviewez s'il vous plait ! 


	3. chapitre 3

Bon, voilà le chapitre 3, merci à Amaz et Fanny-44 pour leur review ! Ca m'a fait plaisir, surtout qu'elles sont pas nombreuses (les reviews !) Bonne lecture !  
  
Le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux lui fit échapper un cri de surprise et de peur : James était en train de flotter dans les airs et des minuscules éclairs ''sortaient'' de ses doigts. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait souffrir. Soudain, il la vit, une expression indescriptible apparut sur son visage et il s'écroula, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Ca va? Viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre.  
  
Elle souleva le jeune homme, le porta sur son lit, puis toucha son front plein de sueur : il était brûlant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente et prit de quoi faire baisser sa température.  
  
Quand elle revint, il était déjà à moitié endormi... c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle prit un fauteuil et s'installa à coté du lit. Qu'était-il en train de faire tout à l'heure? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Elle aurait voulu les réponses à ces questions, mais elle ne devait en aucun cas les lui poser. Il devrait se confier de son plein gré ou pas du tout. Pour une raison étrange, elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. Peut-être qu'en le ''sauvant'', elle pourrait elle-même sortir du trou noir dans lequel elle se trouvait...  
  
-...Evans ?  
  
Il se réveillait enfin. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle attendait son réveil.  
  
-Ah ! Tu daignes enfin ouvrir les yeux ! ...Est-ce–que ça va ?  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit-il en grimaçant de douleur.  
  
-Ouais, je vois ça !  
  
-Ecoute...  
  
-Laisse tomber. Repose-toi.  
  
James essaya de se rendormir mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur de penser qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état. Qu'elle ''savait'' plus de choses sur lui que n'importe qui, ou, en tout cas, qu'elle l'avait vu faire ce que personne d'autre n'avait vu.  
  
Elle le regarda encore, une fois qu'il eut refermé les yeux. Il l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Elle voulait qu'il partage avec elle ses plus intimes secrets, mais, en même temps, elle se remémorait toutes ces fois ou il s'était comporté avec elle comme un sale con de sorcier sûr de lui... comme dans le Poudlard express, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela.  
  
Lily fini par s'endormir elle aussi sur sa chaise. Elle fut réveillée par les domestiques qui appelaient pour le dîner. Déj ?!  
  
Elle regarda James, il dormait toujours et ses traits semblaient plus détendus. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle se leva doucement, écrivit une petite note puis sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la pièce.  
  
James ouvrit les yeux un peu après le départ de Lily. Il regarda autour de lui, il était seul, ... il y avait un papier à coté de lui.  
  
Tu dors et je ne veux pas te réveiller.  
Je suis partie manger, je reviendrai ce soir.  
Repose-toi.  
Lily  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ils se détestaient, et pourtant, elle semblait vouloir l'aider. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les Maraudeurs, mais elle s'était emportée quand il avait osé douter de sa discrétion. Elle devait avoir une fierté de la taille de Poudlard ... Après tout, c'était normal : n'était-elle pas à Gryffondor ?  
  
Il n'était plus dans la chambre quand Lily revint.  
  
-James ?  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte à coté du bureau. ...La salle de bain.  
  
Elle trouva James, lui tournant le dos, nu. Quand il entendit les bruits de pas, il se retourna. Ils prirent tous les deux de jolies teintes cramoisies !  
  
-Euh...tu veux bien sortir ?... le temps que je me rhabille...  
  
Lily réussit au prix d'efforts intenses à détacher son regard du jeune homme et à retourner dans la pièce à coté.  
  
Quand il ressortit lui aussi de la salle bain, en peignoir cette fois (!), ils étaient tous les deux plus que gênés et l'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue.  
  
-Ca va mieux ?  
  
-Oui, j'ai plus du tout envie de vomir! dit-il.  
  
Elle le regarda en souriant : il avait des coupures et des contusions sur tout le corps.  
  
-Au moins t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, à supposer que t'en aies eu un un jour !  
  
-Toi aussi t'es super drôle !  
  
-Ouais. On pourrait attendre un peu pour comparer nos avenirs de comiques ! Fais voir ça...  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda la coupure sur son ventre qui semblait assez profonde.  
  
-Je l'ai déjà désinfectée.  
  
-Ouais...T'as été boucher dans une autre vie ? Allonge-toi. Et habille-toi un peu si possible !  
  
Elle alla dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi le soigner un peu mieux. Quand elle revint, il était en caleçon, allongé sur son lit.  
  
-Ca va piquer.  
  
Il la regarda avec le regard qu'avaient tous les garçons quand on leur disait ces mots...avant qu'on les touche bien sûr !  
  
-Aïe !! T'as décidé de me tuer ou quoi ?  
  
-Apparemment t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça !  
  
Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune fille posa un pansement sur sa blessure.  
  
-Ca devrait aller : c'est moins profond que je croyais.  
  
-Arrête ! Je supporte pas cette attitude.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Ecoute... Tu as vu ce que personne n'aurait dû voir.  
  
-Je ne te demande pas d'explication.  
  
-Oui... mais peut-être que j'ai besoin d'en donner pour que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça.  
  
-Comme ça comment ?  
  
-Comme un gosse de riche pourri qui croit avoir des problèmes...  
  
-...  
  
-Tu as déjà ressentit ça..., cette impression..., quand il y a une partie de ta vie, de toi, que tu ne peux pas supporter ?  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il comprit qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
-J'adore ma vie à Poudlard, Sirius, Remus et les autres, ceux qui me connaissent et ne me considèrent pas comme un dieu.  
  
Elle sourit à cette remarque, James était très populaire à Poudlard et il était admiré de tous (sauf des Serpentards bien sûr !).  
  
-Sauf que... ici, je ne me supporte plus, je déteste mes parents, je me déteste moi, et j'en suis même arrivé à détester cette maison alors que je l'ai toujours adorée...  
  
Lily garda le silence, mais son regard posait des milliers de questions que James avait l'impression de voir dans yeux émeraude.  
  
-Depuis quand ?...c'est ça que tu veux savoir ?... Je ne me souviens même plus de la première fois où ils m'ont ignoré de cette façon ! Mon père n'a jamais été très présent : il travaillait beaucoup. Mais ma mère, elle, m'avait toujours adoré.  
  
Cette fois, la jeune fille sentit qu'il avait besoin de se sentir ''soutenu''.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qui c'est pass ?  
  
-Quand j'avais 9 ans, ma mère est tombée enceinte, c'était génial, même mon père était ravi ! Mais ça n'a pas duré...elle a fait une fausse couche.  
  
-Je suis désolée.  
  
Il esquissa un maigre sourire.  
  
-Mes parents ont été anéantis, et cette maison est devenue froide, vide. Je comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ils m'en voulaient...et je crois que je ne saurais sans doute jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour ma mère est ressortie de la chambre où elle était restée des mois, mais rien n'a plus jamais été comme avant. Je m'en suis voulu longtemps, mais maintenant c'est fini.  
  
Elle le regardait intensément.  
  
-...Tu ne me crois pas ?  
  
-A vrai dire j'ai du mal avec la partie '' je suis super fort maintenant, et le fait que mes parents ne m'aiment pas ne me touche pas du tout.''  
  
-Pourquoi est- ce- que j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi ?!  
  
-...Parce que tu es un livre ouvert...  
  
-Comment je dois le prendre ?  
  
-Ce n'est ni un reproche ni un compliment. C'est juste...une remarque.  
  
-Je vois !  
  
-Nous en étions à ta vie merveilleusement heureuse, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Il lui rendit son sourire avec une conviction qui laissait à désirer.  
  
-Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais ?... j'ai commencé l'été dernier, je ne supportais plus l'atmosphère qui régnait ici. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre avec de vieux bouquins de magie. C'est là que j'ai découvert ce sort...sur le haut de la page, il y avait inscrit ''pour l'oubli de tous les problèmes''.  
  
Ils sourirent tous les deux à cette ''promesse''.  
  
-Et... je sais pas, j'étais assez idiot pour croire que ça serait gratuit..   
  
-Et quel est le prix ?  
  
-...Un réveil douloureux.  
  
-Pourquoi tu continues alors ?  
  
-Parce que, avant ce fameux réveil, j'ai l'impression d'être libre, heureux...aimé.  
  
-...Ca dure combien de temps ?  
  
-Je sais pas trop, je m'en rends pas compte.  
  
-C'est toi qui l'arrêtes ou ça se fait tout seul ?  
  
-Avant cette fois ci, je ne l'avais jamais stoppé moi-même. Je me retrouvais par terre avec des bleus un peu partout sans savoir trop comment !  
  
-...Tu pourrais...arrêter ?  
  
Il se racla légèrement la gorge.  
  
-Pour être franc. J'en suis pas certain. C'est devenu comme...  
  
-Une drogue ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu dois arrêter. Regardes-toi ! Je t'aiderais si tu veux...  
  
-...Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
  
-...Parce que je te comprends.  
  
-Ouais, mais on se déteste !  
  
Ils esquissèrent tous les deux un sourire qui pour une fois était sincère.  
  
-T'as raison. Ca t'as pas empêché de me confier tout ça..  
  
-D'accord. Je m'incline devant ta logique implacable !  
  
Mais, pour les questions sur moi auxquelles j'ai répondues, j'ai le droit à une question sur toi.  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Pas de mais ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu passes ton été ici.  
  
-Tu ne le sais pas ?!  
  
-Qui me l'aurait dit d'après toi ?  
  
-C'est vrai. Je... je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers James qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.  
  
-... Mes parents...des Mangemorts.  
  
Le regard de la jeune fille s'embua et celui du Maraudeur se durcit. Les Mangemorts avaient tué ses parents... il n'en avait pas entendu parlé. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient été assassinés par les valets de Voldemort.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
-Pas autant que moi ! Je... tout est de ma faute.  
  
-Dis pas ça, c'est ridicule.  
  
-Ah oui ? C'était des Moldus.  
  
Il garda le silence, mais lui prit la main doucement. Elle l'écarta vivement et se leva.  
  
-C'est de ma faute ! Sans cette foutue magie, ils seraient vivants !  
  
-Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les mangemorts sont des êtres immondes tuant pour le plaisir.  
  
-Ils tuent des sorciers, pas des moldus !  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai.  
  
-Bien sur que si ! Si j'avais été normale, rien de tel n'aurait pu se passer !  
  
-Oui, mais ils auraient très bien pu avoir un accident de voiture ou autre chose. La magie est une chance, c'est ta force, elle est en toi, et il y a une raison précise à ça.  
  
-Non, c'est faux. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas être une sorcière... seulement la magie m'a déjà tout pris !  
  
-Ce n'est pas la magie qui t'a pris tes parents, c'est Voldemort.  
  
-Ose me dire que la magie est une bonne chose pour toi !  
  
-Bien sur. C'est ma vie.  
  
-Et quelle vie ! La magie t'aide bien à te détruire, t'as raison.  
  
-Je comprends ta colère, mais elle ne te mènera à rien.  
  
-Si, peux-être à en finir.  
  
-Arrête ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça.  
  
Il s'était levé et doucement la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Ca va s'arranger, je te le promets.  
  
Lily, d'abord tendue, se laissa aller dans les bras du jeune homme et finit par laisser s'exprimer sa douleur.  
  
Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Elle pleura pendant un long moment, James caressant doucement ses cheveux, puis elle réussit à s'endormir.  
  
Ils se réveillèrent tard dans la matinée : ils s'étaient endormis à une heure plus que tardive (tôt le matin).  
  
-Salut. fit-il à la jeune fille qui ouvrait les yeux.  
  
-'lut ! Ca va ?  
  
-Oui. Et toi ?  
  
-Moi aussi. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
-J'en sais rien.  
  
-On peut pas rester deux mois dans ta chambre.  
  
-Bonne remarque. Très pertinent.  
  
-Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi ?! On dirait un méchant grand frère !  
  
A ces mots, James eut une expression étrange, et la jeune fille le remarqua.  
  
-Qu'est- ce- qu'il y a ?  
  
-...Tu voudrais faire une sorte de pacte avec moi ?  
  
-Quel genre de pacte ?  
  
-...Eh ben, tu as parlé de frère et là ça a fait tilt ! Je pourrais être ton grand frère et toi ma petite sœur...  
  
-Comme pour reformer la famille qu'on a perdue tous les deux ?  
  
-Ouais. Et on s'en sortira, tous les deux.   
  
Ils se regardèrent, et sourirent.  
  
-Je suis partante.  
  
Elle prit les ciseaux sur le bureau de James et s'entailla la main. Elle lui donna ensuite et il fit la même chose. Puis ils joignirent leur main, leur sang, leur cœur, leur vie.  
  
-Frère et sœur de sang.  
  
-Pour la vie.  
  
La chambre était replie de magie (c'est le cas de le dire), tous les deux pouvaient sentir que ce qui venait de se passer allait changer leur vie, à jamais.  
  
Ils se sentaient bien, comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé la pièce manquante à leur puzzle, comme s'ils se complétaient.  
  
-C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça nous dit pas quoi faire !  
  
-J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il va falloir convaincre tes parents et Dumbledore !  
  
Bon, voilà, il est un peu plus long que les autres, et la fin est un peu ridicule, mais je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps et j'ai pas réussi à la réécrire ! Bref, j'espère que cette fic plait à certaine personne... et ce qui serait genial, c'est que vous me donniez votre avis (bon ou mauvais...) MERCI 


	4. chapitre 4

Coucou!  
Voila la suite. Merci à chisais yosei, fanny-44, Lily078 et kritari pour avoir répondu à mes cris (légèrement désespérés!) et de m'avoir donné leurs avis. Voilà, bonne lecture!  
  
-C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça nous dit pas quoi faire !  
  
-J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il va falloir convaincre tes parents et Dumbledore !  
  
-Et c'est quoi cette idée de génie ?  
  
-Partir. On visite un pays, ou même l'Europe, mais sans magie.  
  
Il parut réfléchir à cette idée, pesant les pour et les contre.  
  
-Par quel pays on commence ?!  
  
Lily eut l'air plus heureuse que jamais, elle rêvait depuis longtemps d'un pareil voyage, bien sur elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire avec James Potter, mais il était ''son frère'' maintenant et un lien spécial les unissait. En fait, elle était très heureuse de le faire avec lui.  
  
-Bon, il va juste falloir persuader les vieux !!!  
  
-Ouais, on ferait mieux de se préparer à ça !  
  
-Au fait, dit-il, comment on va faire sans magie ?  
  
-Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille, on pourrait se mettre au vélo...  
  
Lily remarqua son expression intriguée.  
  
-Tu sais faire du vélo ?...  
  
-Ben euh... Peut-être que si je savais ce que c'était...  
  
-Je vois !  
  
Après avoir convaincu les Potter, ce qui fut assez facile, il leur fallut se préparer à affronter Dumbledore, ce qui était une toute autre histoire ! Ils mirent un temps fou à écrire une lettre ''de motivation'' qui tenait à peu près la route.  
  
-Tu crois que ça ira ?  
  
-Il le faut.  
  
Ils l'envoyèrent avec le hibou de James et attendirent la réponse avec beaucoup d'appréhension.  
  
Plus tard dans l'après midi, Lily essaya d'apprendre à James le vélo. Elle transforma un balai et le fit monter dessus. Ils commença à avancer : elle le poussait !  
  
-Vas-y, pédale !  
  
-J'essaye !  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le lâcha.  
  
-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
-Continue, t'es sur a bonne voie !!  
  
Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à zigzaguer et fini la tête la première dans la haie bordant l'allée. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle. James était furieux.  
  
-Qu'est ce c'est que cet engin ?!  
  
-James Potter a enfin trouvé son maître ! dit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Ce truc a été ensorcel !  
  
-Je te jure que je n'ai rien fais du tout ! C'est juste que tu n'es pas tout à fait assez patient.  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ce ''vélotrucmuche '' ne me résistera pas longtemps !  
  
Il remonta sur le vélo, mais retomba assez vite. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Dumbledore en face de lui. James se remit le plus vite possible sur ses pieds.  
  
-M. le directeur !! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
-Très bien, merci Lily.  
  
-Je voudrais voir tes parents James.  
  
-Euh...d'accord. Ils doivent être au salon. Venez avec moi.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon où ils trouvèrent William et Grace Potter en train de s'ignorer mutuellement comme à leur habitude.  
  
-Papa, maman. Vous avez de la visite.  
  
Grace sembla sortir enfin de son mutisme en voyant arriver dans son salon le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
-Albus ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
-A merveille. Et vous deux ?  
  
-Très bien. Ca fait plaisir de te voir, dit William en se levant pour accueillir son ami.  
  
-James, Lily, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Oui, on y va.  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et retournèrent dans le jardin.  
  
-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?  
  
-J'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
  
La jeune sorcière n'essaya même pas de continuer sa leçon de vélo, elle savait que James était trop angoissé pour se concentrer.  
  
-Tu crois que ça serait mal d'aller écouter ? demanda t-il innocemment  
  
-Je crois que oui...en même temps..., c'est pas un crime d'état !  
  
-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Viens !  
  
Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et pris une espèce de cape cachée dans son placard.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
-Tu as encore pas mal de chose à apprendre sur la magie !! C'est une cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Et ça sert à quoi ?!  
  
-T'es débile ou quoi ?! C'est pour apprendre le vélo en 10 leçons !  
  
-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! ...Ah !  
  
-Ca rend invisible tout ce que tu mets en dessous, d'où le nom !  
  
-Et tu compte nous mettre en dessous ?  
  
-Exact. On va aller espionner en toute sécurité, il nous faut juste un sort de silence. Tu peux le faire ?  
  
-Bien sur !  
  
Elle exécuta le sort tout de suite avec un sourire de triomphe.  
  
-Ok. Assez parlé. On y va avant qu'ils aient fini !  
  
Ils se glissèrent sous la cape et descendirent les escaliers. Ils passèrent devant le maître d'hôtel qui passa sans les voir.  
  
-C'est trop !! dit Lily.  
  
-Ouais, ça sert pas mal !  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte entrouverte.  
  
-On devrait peut-être rester ici ?  
  
-Non, c'est trop dangereux, répondit James.  
  
-Il va falloir passer l'un après l'autre.  
  
-Oui, vas-y, pas trop vite, je te suis.  
  
La jeune fille passa doucement la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer et attendit pour que James ne soit pas découvert.  
  
-C'est bon ?  
  
-Oui, avance.  
  
Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'intérieur du salon Potter où discutaient Albus Dumbledore avec William et Grace Potter.  
  
-Je pense que cette jeune fille pourra se débrouiller tout un été, en plus, elle connaît les moldus, dit Grace.  
  
-Oui, mais James non, déclara Dumbledore.  
  
-C'est vrai, mais il s'habituera vite. Et puis le fait qu'il s'éloigne sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. On ne l'a pas vu depuis le début des vacances alors autant qu'il aille apprendre chez les moldus !  
  
Lily observait James, les paroles de son père le blessaient plus qu'il voulait bien le montrer.  
  
-Il a raison, vaut mieux que je parte avant de devenir dingue et de les tuer tous les deux.  
  
-Ouais. Je veux pas d'un meurtrier dans ma famille !  
  
Elle lui sourit, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ''protéger'' de ses parents.  
  
-On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, de toute façon, ils ont fini.  
  
-A vos ordres mon capitaine ! répondit-il en lui faisant le salut militaire. Demi-tour...droite !  
  
Ils sortirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient entrés et retournèrent dans la chambre de James.  
  
-Mission accomplie.  
  
-Je suis assez fière de nous !!  
  
-T'as raison : on a assur !  
  
-On devrait peut-être redescendre pour entendre le verdict ?  
  
-Ouais, je le range et on y va.  
  
De retour au jardin, ils attendirent les parents de James et Dumbledore. Ce dernier arriva seul quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
-Précieux objet que tu possèdes là James !  
  
Lily était devenue plus rouge que la normale, et James sourit en la voyant si mal à l'aise.  
  
-Vous nous avez vus ?  
  
-Vu, non. Mais ''senti'' (pas à l'odeur !!), oui. Puisque vous en avez entendu une partie, vous devez savoir que nous avons décidé de vous autoriser ce voyage. Mais vous devrez faire très attention. Vous n'avez que 16 ans et toi, James, tu ne connais pas le monde des moldus.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, on sait se débrouiller.  
  
-Je le sais, mais je suis responsable de Lily et je me sens aussi responsable de toi.  
  
-On vous préviendra tout de suite si quelque chose ne va pas.  
  
-Une dernière chose : utilisez le moins possible la magie, et surtout soyez discrets quand vous vous en servirez. D'accord ?  
  
-Oui, tout va bien se passer.  
  
-Bon, j'y vais alors. Vous partez quand ?  
  
-Le plus tôt possible. On se revoit à Poudlard !  
  
-Ne manquez pas le train ! Et bonnes vacances !  
  
A ces mots, il transplana, laissant James et Lily ravis. D'ailleurs après s'être serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Lily pour commencer les bagages et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin au cours du voyage.  
  
-Bon, moi j'ai tout. A ton tour James.  
  
Ils firent apparaître tout ce qui leur manquait : chaussures de marche, tentes, etc.  
  
-Il y a encore un petit problème : on a pas d'argent moldu.  
  
-Effectivement ! On peut aller à Gringotts pour en échanger.  
  
-Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas non plus d'argent sorcier !  
  
-Je vois. Mais j'en ai assez pour deux.  
  
-Je ne veux pas de ton argent !  
  
-Ca tombe bien, il est pas à moi : c'est celui de mes parents !  
  
-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.  
  
-Oui, mais j'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à ce voyage et comme malheureusement je ne peux pas y aller sans toi, tu vas te ramener et accepter cet argent qui ne représente absolument rien ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est le prix pour mes leçons de vélo ! Si j'apprends à en faire grâce à toi, alors on sera quittes !  
  
-Ouais, mais si tu veux apprendre avant le siècle prochain, va falloir s'activer !  
  
-T'as déjà pensé à une carrière militaire ?!  
  
-Très drôle !!  
  
-Bon, sérieusement, on part quand, où et comment ?  
  
-Doucement ! Une chose à la fois. On pourrait partir ce soir, transplaner à Londres pour l'argent, et prendre un train de nuit pour la première destination qu'on trouvera !  
  
-Je suis partant pour ce soir. Mais, le premier endroit qu'on trouve, c'est pas un peu dangereux ?!  
  
-Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, James !!  
  
-C'est pas une raison pour aller à Vladivostock par le premier train !  
  
-Non, on se limite à l'Europe !  
  
-C'est censé me rassurer ?  
  
-Ben...sinon, j'ai pensé qu'après on pourrait alterner train, bus, vélo. Enfin, quand tu sauras en faire !!  
  
-Toi aussi t'es drôle ! Comment on les emmène les vélos ?  
  
-Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de magie, mais ça pourrait nous servir de temps en temps. Il faut juste qu'on fasse attention et qu'on ne s'en serve pas pour tout.  
  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de magie ?  
  
-...Je sais, mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait profiter de ces vacances pour changer d'air et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, prendre un nouveau départ...  
  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on oublie ?  
  
-J'en sais rien...tes parents !  
  
-Quoi mes parents ?!  
  
-Faudrait peut-être leur dire qu'on part, tu crois pas ?  
  
-Bof. Franchement, je crois pas que ça les intéresse beaucoup.  
  
-Arrêtes. Bon, on leur dit au revoir et on y va ?  
  
-Je te suis.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Grace et William étaient exactement aux même places que la dernière fois où les deux jeunes sorciers étaient entrés dans la pièce.  
  
-Euh...M. et Mme Potter, nous allons partir. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accepté de m'héberger. Ces deux semaines ont été très agréables pour moi !  
  
-C'est très gentil Lily, et ça a été un plaisir pour nous aussi de te rencontrer !  
  
-Bon, s'impatienta James, il faut qu'on y aille.  
  
-Oui, allez-y. Amusez-vous bien !  
  
-Oui, merci encore.  
  
Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et transplanèrent jusqu'au chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Tu nous as fais quoi l ?! T'étais pas obligée de leur cirer les pompes !  
  
-Et toi, t'aurais quand même pu leur dire au revoir, c'est quand même tes parents !  
  
-Bon, on devrait arrêter tout de suite! J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à cause d'eux ! On oublie ça et on part à l'aventure !  
  
-D'acc.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, et y changèrent de l'argent sorcier contre du moldu.  
  
Quand ils ressortirent de l'établissement, ils se sentaient comme étrangement libres.  
  
-A nous la libert !!  
  
-Yahou !!  
  
-Euh...On devrait se calmer, on nous regarde je crois !!  
  
-D'accord, je me calme. On va à la gare ?  
  
-Oui, mais avant, on a un truc à faire !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête.  
  
-Quoi ?!!?  
  
-C'est à dire que dans une gare moldue, on aura l'air un peu bizarres !  
  
Ils portaient tous les deux des robes de sorciers, elle rouge et lui verte, ce qui aurait pu effectivement paraître ''étrange'' à des moldus !  
  
-Viens, faut qu'on se change.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent dans une petite ruelle.  
  
-Bon, fais voir ça, dit-elle.  
  
Elle prononça une formule et James se retrouva avec un tee-shirt blanc moulant et un pantalon bleu ''pattes d'ef'' (ben oui c'est les 70's !), elle lui ''ajouta'' aussi un ''bracelet-montre'' en cuir (je sais pas si c'est très clair !! Comme Eli dans Once and Again, pour ceux qui connaissent !)  
  
Il regarda comment elle l'avait ''habillé''.  
  
-Attends deux secondes ! Tu trouvais que j'étais habillé bizarrement ?! T'as vu à quoi je ressemble maintenant ?!  
  
Lily essaya de ne pas rire, c'est vrai que pour un sorcier la mode hippie pouvait paraître étrange !  
  
-C'est la mode ici !  
  
-Ouais, ben, question bon goût c'est pas encore ça !  
  
-Arrêtes de râler.  
  
Elle entreprit ensuite de s'habiller elle aussi à la mode moldue. Elle ''mit'' un pantalon bleu très large, un haut en dentelle brodé, des colliers de coquillages et pour finir, elle détacha ses longs cheveux auburn, se fit une demi-queue tressée et y installa une marguerite.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-C'est dégeu ! Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un débile et toi d'un mannequin ?!  
  
-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
  
-Comme vous voudrez ma chère !  
  
-Bon, alors, merci. On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller maintenant ?  
  
-T'as raison. J'ai pas envie d'aller dans un coin pomm !  
  
-T'as tort, en général c'est très beau les coins pommés !  
  
-Oh non ! Encore ton humour qui reprend le dessus ! Faut vraiment qu'on y aille !  
  
Quand ils ressortirent de la ruelle, habillés comme des moldus, c'est le regard des sorciers qu'ils attirèrent !  
  
-Tout le monde nous regarde !  
  
-C'est logique ! C'est pas grave, on arrive au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bar, dirent bonjour au patron et sortirent le plus vite possible. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent enfin dans le Londres moldu où ils ne ''détonnaient'' plus.  
  
-Bon, on y est. C'est par où la gare ?  
  
-Euh...par là.  
  
-C'est normal que tu es l'air aussi sûre ?!  
  
-Eh ! Si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! En plus, toi aussi t'es déjà venu !  
  
-D'accord ! Du calme ! J'ai l'impression que tu serais capable de mordre !!  
  
-Bon, allons-y au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !  
  
Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche et de beaucoup de retours en arrière, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Londres.  
  
-Bon, le moment de vérité est proche !  
  
-J'ai un peu peur de notre destination...  
  
-Eh ! C'était ton idée ma vieille, alors maintenant, assumes !  
  
-J'assume. Ca m'empêche pas de flipper !  
  
-Bon, assez parl ! En route vers l'inconnu et l'aventure !!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall immense rempli de moldus de tout âge, parlant, courant, riant. Tout à coup, ils se sentirent en même temps, totalement différents de ces gens qui ne savaient rien de la magie et aussi tellement proches d'eux, de leur joie de vivre.  
  
-Il faut qu'on trouve un guichet.  
  
-Par-là.  
  
Ils en trouvèrent un où il n'y avait pratiquement personne et au bout de 5 minutes ils se trouvèrent devant un vieux monsieur barbu qui les regarda au travers de ses petites lunettes ovales, qui lui donnaient un air de Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, jeunes gens ?  
  
-On voudrais deux billets pour le premier train qui par ce soir pour une ville d'Europe.  
  
-Pardon ?!  
  
Lily s'avança à son tour devant le vieux guichetier à l'air plus que surpris.  
  
-Où va le premier train qui part ?  
  
-Euh... Paris.  
  
Les deux sorciers se regardèrent.  
  
-Paris ?  
  
-Pas mal !  
  
-Il vous reste 2 places dans ce train ?  
  
-Oui, mais il part dans 5 minutes !  
  
-Alors, on les prend, mais dépêchez-vous !  
  
-C'est sur quel quai ?  
  
-Le n°9.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, au revoir !  
  
Ils se précipitèrent vers les quais et coururent jusqu'au 9.  
  
-En voiture !! criait le chef de gare pendant que les deux adolescents, à bout de souffle, cherchaient leur wagon, et s'y engouffraient.  
  
Ils s'effondrèrent dans l'entrée et y restèrent pendant quelques minutes, totalement incapable de bouger.  
  
-Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on cherche nos places !  
  
-Allons-y.  
  
Ils se levèrent en grimaçant et avancèrent dans le wagon pour repérer leurs sièges.  
  
-C'est là.  
  
Il y avait deux sièges l'un à coté de l'autre.  
  
-C'est bizarre : y'a personne dans ce train.  
  
-Non, c'est logique : c'est un train de nuit et y'a pas de couchettes dans ce wagon !  
  
-Je vois, donc on est dans un compartiment super nul ! Et on va pas pouvoir dormir !  
  
-C'est fou ce que tu es intelligent, James !  
  
Il était 10 heures, trois heures après leur départ, quand ils commencèrent à ressentir de la fatigue. Les deux sorciers avaient parlé de tout et de rien depuis Londres. Ils étaient maintenant dans la campagne du nord de la France.  
  
-On devrait se reposer sinon on sera pas capables de marcher pour trouver un hôtel !  
  
-T'as raison. Bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit Lily.  
  
Ils dormaient toujours quand le train s'arrêta enfin à Paris, et furent réveillés par un homme leur parlant bizarrement.  
  
-Allez les amoureux ! C'est le terminus : tout le monde descend !  
  
Ils comprirent en se réveillant un peu que l'homme était parisien et qu'il parlait donc en français !  
  
-Merci de nous avoir prévenus ! dit James avec un très léger accent.  
  
-Je savais pas que tu parlais français.  
  
-Mes parents m'ont fait apprendre, ma grand-mère est française.  
  
Ils descendirent du train et se retrouvèrent sur le quai déjà presque vidé des passagers du train.  
  
-Tu sais où aller pour trouver un hôtel ?  
  
-Pas vraiment. On devrait prendre un taxi.  
  
-OK. Allons-y.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et tentèrent d'avoir un taxi. Au bout de près de 20 minutes d'attente, ils montèrent dans uns de ceux qui arrivaient.  
  
-Bonsoir. L'hôtel le plus proche s'il vous plait.  
  
-Vous êtes pas un peu jeunes pour voyager seuls ?  
  
-Pas du tout. Quel est l'hôtel le plus proche ? Pas trop cher si possible.  
  
-Si vous venez pour visiter, je vous conseillerais plutôt un hôtel proche du centre...  
  
-Oui mais on doute que leur prix conviennent à nos moyens !  
  
-Je vois. J'en connais un pas mal, pas cher.  
  
-Allons-y si c'est pas pommé.  
  
Ils roulèrent 10 minutes et s'arrêtèrent devant un petit établissement qui avait dû être blanc à une époque !  
  
-C'est l ?  
  
-Oui, m'sieur, dame !  
  
-Bon, on vous doit combien ?  
  
-Rien, c'est cadeau.  
  
-Je sais pas trop pourquoi vous faîtes ça mais, merci.  
  
-De rien. Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda t-il en regardant Lily endormie.  
  
-Non, ça va aller. Merci encore. Lily ? Réveille-toi : on est arrivés.  
  
-hum...maman ?  
  
-Lily, c'est moi, James.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Il prit les sacs et descendit du taxi avec la jeune fille à moitié endormie.  
  
-Bonjour. Vous avez des chambres de libres ?  
  
-Il m'en reste une.  
  
-Ah. Bon, on la prend. Merci.  
  
James paya et prit les clés que lui tendait le réceptionniste. Il réussi difficilement à monter les escaliers avec les bagages tout en soutenant Lily, toujours à moitié endormie. Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte de la chambre. Ils entrèrent enfin et la jeune fille s'allongea directement sur le lit au milieu de la pièce exiguë.  
  
-D'accord. Je vois que t'es pas vraiment décidée à m'aider ! dit-il en la regardant avachie en plein milieu du lit.  
  
Il voulut la déshabiller et la mettre au lit, mais il renonça très vite et lui enleva seulement ses chaussures. Il tenta ensuite, sans grand succès, de la pousser d'un coté du lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la minuscule salle de bain, puis, après s'être rafraîchi et changé, il retourna dans la chambre et se coucha à coté de Lily.  
  
Ils furent réveillés le lendemain par les rayons de soleil qui entraient dans la chambre et leur arrivaient dans les yeux.  
  
-Génial cet hôtel !  
  
-Au moins, c'est près du centre : on pourra visiter à pied !  
  
-Chouette !  
  
-Bon, qu'est -ce -qu'on fait ?  
  
-Je propose de visiter les trucs classiques : tour Eiffel, Notre dame, Louvre, etc.  
  
-D'acc. Mais si tu veux faire tout ça, faut qu'on se dépêche : j'ai pas très envie de rester longtemps ici.  
  
-Ah bon ? demanda Lily.  
  
-Je connais déjà, et puis, l'idée de ce voyage, c'était plus de bouger, de se débrouiller avec une tente dans la nature plutôt que de visiter avec les touristes et de dormir à l'hôtel !  
  
-D'accord, chef ! On ne s'attardera pas trop. Mais je veux quand même visiter cette ville ! Parce que moi j'ai jamais rien visité, contrairement à certains !  
  
-C'est quand même pas ma faute !! Pour me faire pardonner je ferai le guide !!  
  
-T'as intérêt d'assurer !  
  
Une heure plus tard ils étaient dehors, devant l'hôtel et se préparaient à une journée bien remplie.  
  
-Bon, on commence par le Louvre.  
  
-C'est parti !  
  
Ils visitèrent toute la journée, déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant le midi, puis continuèrent leur tour de la ville. A la fin de l'après midi, ils allèrent à la tour Eiffel.  
  
-Escaliers ?!  
  
-D'accord. Prêt ?  
  
Ils montèrent le plus vite possible les escaliers de la tour, mais s'arrêtèrent, complètement essoufflés, eu deuxième étage.  
  
-Ouah ! Ca c'est du sport !  
  
-On souffle, et on monte là haut. Interdiction de regarder avant d'être au troisième étage !  
  
Ils attendirent un peu, puis montèrent.  
  
-Ca y est. Tu peux regarder !  
  
Elle se pencha. Et se retrouva devant (au-dessus !) tout Paris. La ville toute entière semblait s'étendre sous ses yeux.  
  
-C'est magnifique !  
  
-C'est l'endroit de cette ville que je préfère.  
  
-Tu connais si bien que ça ?  
  
-Mes parents viennent souvent, et j'allais avec eux quand j'étais petit.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
Ils repartirent le lendemain pour la gare.  
  
-Où on va cette fois-ci ?  
  
-Je sais pas. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans le sud de la France, se balader et dormir sur les plages.  
  
Voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais c'est surtout parce que je pars en vacances pendant 3 semaines ! (en a qui ont du bol !!). J'espère que ça vous plait toujours (pour ceux à qui ça plaisait !) et puis voilà. Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui sont en vacances. Bonne chance aux autres ! Et oubliez pas de mettre une petite review au passage !! Merci à tous ! 


	5. chapitre 5

Coucou ! Bon, finalement, même en vacances j'ai un accès internet ! Donc voilà un petit chapitre sur les vacances de James et Lily (j'espère que vous trouverez pas ça bâclé...) Merci à Kritari (qui bosse mais qui a la gentillesse de m'écrire !!), à Annissa Malfoy et à Lily 078 ( j'espère que le voyage te décevra pas trop !!)  
  
Ils repartirent le lendemain pour la gare.  
  
-Où on va cette fois-ci ?  
  
-Je sais pas. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans le sud de la France, se balader et dormir sur les plages.  
  
Ils passèrent presque trois semaines en Provence, dormant sur les plages sous leur tente ou simplement à la belle étoile.  
  
Ils se sentaient libérés, enfin loin de leurs problèmes respectifs, mais certains problèmes ne s'arrêtent malheureusement pas aux frontières. James passait souvent de très mauvaises nuits. Il avait des insomnies et quand il arrivait enfin à dormir, Lily l'entendait murmurer dans son sommeil agité.  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Oui. J'ai juste pas tout à fait assez dormi.  
  
-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !  
  
-Ca va aller. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.  
  
-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais c'était il y a deux semaines ! Tu ne dors plus depuis des nuits, et je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
  
-Lily, je te jure que ça va aller.  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent et s'étreignirent, partageant ainsi leurs forces faiblissantes.  
  
La nuit suivante fut, malgré la promesse de James, assez agitée pour les deux adolescents. Le jeune homme dormait très difficilement et Lily était trop inquiète pour s'assoupir. Elle le regarda longuement s'agiter et murmurer, le front plein de sueur. Elle prit sa main et se serra contre lui, ce qui sembla le calmer pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
Petit à petit, les cauchemars de James semblèrent disparaître et ils purent retrouver au fil des nuits un sommeil plus calme.  
  
James apprit rapidement à se débrouiller en vélo et ils purent utiliser ce moyen de transport pour visiter et se déplacer facilement. Ils avaient adoré ce paysage méditerranéen et décidèrent donc de rester dans le sud. Ils traversèrent la frontière à vélo et se retrouvèrent donc en Italie. Ils visitèrent les environ de Milan, puis se dirigèrent vers l'Est, en vélo puis en train.  
  
Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la mi-août dans le sud Ouest de l'Autriche. Ils continuèrent leur voyage vers le Nord et passèrent par la Bavière. Ils restèrent une semaine dans la Schwarzwald, dormant soit dans des auberges de jeunesse, soit chez l'habitant. Ils remontèrent en bus jusqu'aux Pays- Bas. Ils restèrent deux jours à Amsterdam, firent quelques longues promenades à vélo entre les moulins (désolée pour le cliché !!) puis repartirent vers le sud, la Belgique. Ils longèrent la côte et arrivèrent à Calais au tout début de septembre.  
  
Ils attendirent quelques heures puis montèrent dans un bateau ( Calais, les minis croisières pour l'Angleterre !)  
  
-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être parti hier !  
  
-Ouais. J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Qu'est ce qui nous attend là- bas ?  
  
-Nos amis.  
  
-Parle pour toi ! Je hais la magie !  
  
-Je croyais qu'on avait réglé cette histoire ! En plus je crois pouvoir dire que t'as pas détesté ce que je t'ai appris !  
  
-Arrête ! On dirait que j'étais nulle en magie et que tu m'as tout appris !  
  
-Ben, c'est un peu vrai !  
  
-Tu rigoles !! Je suis bien meilleure que to i !  
  
-Ca va pas ! Madame ''c'est quoi une cape d'invisibilité ??'' !  
  
-Fais pas le fier ! Je sais faire beaucoup plus de chose que toi ! Et mieux en plus !  
  
-C'est toi qui le dit ! Il me faut des preuves !!  
  
-Des preuves ?! Tu veux des preuves ?!!  
  
Lily murmura quelque chose et James se retrouva avec les cheveux totalement... verts !  
  
-Très joli !!  
  
-Très drôle. Tu veux jouer à ça ?!  
  
Lily de retrouva avec une magnifique chevelure rose, orange et vert ''caca d'oie'' !  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt complètement défigurés. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à coté d'eux !  
  
-Bon, STOP !! Je propose une trêve.  
  
-D'accord mais c'est parce que j'ai pitié de toi !  
  
-Ah ouais ?!  
  
Il prépara sa baguette.  
  
-NON ! D'accord ! A trois on annule tout !  
  
-1...2...3 !  
  
Aucun des deux ne bougea.  
  
-James !  
  
-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai pas non plus l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon allure normale !  
  
-Ben... presque !  
  
-Espèce de... !  
  
-Oui ?!!  
  
-Rien. Annule tes sorts !  
  
-Oh ça va !  
  
Il retrouva ses couleurs naturelles.  
  
-A moi maintenant !  
  
Il prit sa baguette, récita une formule et Lily redevint elle aussi normale. Sauf ses cheveux qui étaient toujours d'une couleur immonde !  
  
-JAMES...  
  
-Tu sais que tu manques d'humour !  
  
-Ouais !  
  
-J'ai pas entendu le mot magique !  
  
Au regard que lui jeta Lily, il la retransforma tout de suite, par peur des représailles.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Londres la veille au soir de leur départ pour Poudlard.  
  
-On va chez toi ?  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-J'ai laissé des affaires là-bas.  
  
-Dans ma chambre ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bon, on transplane là-bas alors.  
  
-...D'accord.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'immense pièce qu'ils avaient quittée deux mois avant. Lily récupéra ses affaires et James prit les siennes.  
  
-C'est bon, t'as tout ?  
  
-Oui...Tu veux quand même pas partir comme ça ? Sans dire à tes parents que t'es venu ?  
  
-Si. Ca te gêne ?  
  
-Je sais que tu leur en veux mais ...  
  
-Ecoute. Ils ne veulent pas plus me voir que j'ai envie de les voir. Je veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi sur ce sujet !  
  
-D'acc ! Mais je continue de penser que tu as tort.  
  
-Tant mieux !  
  
Ils retransplanèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, s'achetèrent les quelques livres et autres dont ils avaient besoin pour leur dernière année, et allèrent prendre une chambre à l'hôtel.  
  
-Tu es heureux d'y retourner.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voie endormie en regardant dans le noir la jeune sorcière couchée à coté de lui.  
  
-Ca se voit. C'est normal, tes amis t'ont manqué, et tu aimes Poudlard.  
  
-...Tu as raison. Poudlard, c'est ma maison. Le seul endroit ou je me sens vraiment chez moi. Et puis...pour mes amis, c'est étrange. Je n'ai pratiquement pas pensé à eux de toutes les vacances, mais je suis impatient de les revoir. Ils me manquent.  
  
Lily ne bougea pas, elle regardait le plafond. Personne ne l'attendait dans le Poudlard express. Elle avait repoussé tous ces anciens amis à la mort de ses parents, et elle ne leur avait plus parlé depuis une éternité.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
-Oh, rien.  
  
-Lily... on vient de passer deux mois en étant ensemble 24 heures sur 24 ! Je crois te connaître assez pour voir que ça va pas !  
  
-Tu vas retrouver tes amis et je suis on ne peut plus heureuse pour toi...  
  
-Mais ?  
  
-Je n'ai personne à Poudlard.  
  
James esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.  
  
-Ca te fait rire ?!  
  
-Un peu. Lily. Tu es génial, quand tu t'en donnes la peine ! Quand tu arrêteras d'attaquer quand on te parle, tu te retrouveras avec des dizaines de copains ! Et en attendant... je te prête les miens !  
  
-Monseigneur est trop bon pour moi !!  
  
-Bonne nuit Lily. Tout ira bien, tu verras.  
  
La jeune fille mit plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir enfin, le souffle calme de James à coté la rassurant un peu sur la journée à venir. Depuis plus d'un mois il n'avait plus de cauchemars et semblait beaucoup plus serein la nuit comme le jour.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Londres le lendemain matin. Ils aperçurent en allant à la voie 9 ¾ des sorciers plus ou moins habillés en moldus, des élèves connus et des petits nouveaux de premières années.  
  
-Tu te rends compte que c'est notre dernière année là-bas ?  
  
-Ouais. On est enfin les plus vieux !  
  
-Tu comptes martyriser les nouveaux ?!  
  
-Lily ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!!! Je suis un être civilisé, moi. Et par conséquent, je ne m'attaquerais qu'aux Serpentards !!  
  
-Je vois.  
  
-Et je vais aussi passer l'année à essayer de t'apprendre à t'amuser un peu !!  
  
-Je sais très bien m'amuser merci !  
  
-Oui... J'ai pu remarquer ça !  
  
-Tu me gonfles, James Potter !  
  
-Totalement d'accord !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Rogue ? répondit sèchement Lily au garçon aux cheveux gras qui s'était approché d'eux.  
  
Voyant l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'on lui réservait, Severus préféra s'éclipser à travers la barrière conduisant au Poudlard Express.  
  
-Bon, je suis impressionné de ta prestation devant ce débile mais essaye d'être un peu plus aimable avec mes amis...  
  
-Je ne suis pas un monstre contrairement à ce que tu insinues !  
  
-J'ai pas dis ça. C'est juste que je croie que tu es capable de mordre !  
  
-Tu tiens à vérifier ?!  
  
-Ca ira, merci.  
  
Il passa lui aussi la barrière, suivi de Lily. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le quai 9 3/4, devant le Poudlard Express.  
  
-On y est.  
  
-Jamesie !!  
  
Bon, voilà ! Gros bisous à tous. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui bossent pas... (bonne chance à tous les autres !!) Et puis, petite remarque en passant( pour ceux qui connaissent, ou qui ont eu le même bouquin de géo que moi !) : le musée Guggenheim de Bilbao est vraiment magnifique !! ( bien mieux en vrai qu'en photo !) Voilà c'est tout ! REVIEWEZ !!! (regard suppliant !!!!!!!) 


	6. chapitre 6

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Un double merci pour ses 2 reviews à Kritari (qui-a-pas-le-temps-de-se-connecter !!) Bonnes vacances, profite en bien !! Merci à Lily078 (finalement tu vas voir, j'espère que la réaction des Maraudeurs te plaira, ils sont plutot ''Zen'' !!) , à Chalagueuse (désolée, pas de RAPPROCHEMENT pour le moment !!, pas amoureux en tout cas !!), à Amaz (j'espère que tes vacances étaient bien !) et à ValDou. Merci tout le monde, et voili !  
  
-Jamesie !!  
  
Ils se retournèrent. Un garçon brun leur fonçait dessus.  
  
-Sirius !  
  
Les deux amis s'enlacèrent quelques instants.  
  
-Comment tu vas vieux ? T'as pas la main trop abîmée d'avoir écrit à tes meilleurs amis pendant toutes les vacances ?!  
  
-Excuse-moi. J'ai pas eu le temps. Où est Remus ?  
  
-Déjà dans le train.  
  
-On y va ?  
  
-C'est parti.  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de Lily en se dirigeant vers le train.  
  
-James. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec toi ?  
  
-On a passé les vacances ensemble.  
  
-Sans vous entretuer ?!  
  
-Elle est sympa quand on la connaît. Ca te gêne si elle reste avec nous ?  
  
-Moi non. C'est toi qui étais censé ne pas l'aimer ! Mais peut-être s'est- il passé pendant ces vacances des choses que j'ignore...  
  
-Remus ! fit James en entrant dans le compartiment et profitant de l'occasion pour changer de conversation.  
  
-James ! Ca va ?  
  
-Oui et toi ?  
  
-Génial, j'ai passé de super vacances, et toi ?  
  
-Monsieur les a passées avec la demoiselle ici présente !  
  
Lily était restée à l'entrée du compartiment et son visage avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux.  
  
-Lily ?! Ca va ? demanda Remus.  
  
-Oui. Merci.  
  
-Allez viens ! Assieds-toi.  
  
Dans le compartiment se trouvaient déjà Peter, Remus, Sirius, James, et une fille de Gryffondor : Chloé.  
  
Elle s'installa et bientôt ils entrèrent tous dans une conversation passionnée sur tout et n'importe quoi : magie, quidditch, cours, profs, loisirs, etc. Ils avaient tous des opinions différentes et ne se gênaient pas pour les exprimer. Si bien que quand le train s'immobilisa, ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient déjà à Poudlard.  
  
Ils sortirent du train et prirent les calèches jusqu'au château où ils assistèrent à la cérémonie des répartitions. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Dumbledore et de son traditionnel discours de bienvenue.  
  
-Mes chers élèves. Nouveaux et anciens, je tiens à vous dire, comme tous les ans, que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique d'ailleurs, formellement interdite à tous les élèves. Et cela sans exception.  
  
Les maraudeurs esquissèrent un sourire. Le directeur continua.  
  
-...N'approchez pas du saule cogneur...dit-il.  
  
Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, voyant les élèves s'impatienter, il fit au plus court.  
  
-Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne année à Poudlard.  
  
Comme par magie (ce que c'est drôle !!) les repas apparurent sur toutes les tables devant les premières années impressionnés.  
  
-Alors ? Et ces vacances ? demanda James en regardant Remus, Sirius et Peter.  
  
-Pas mal. Je suis allé à Rome, répondit Remus. C'était très beau.  
  
-Moi, je suis resté à la maison. Et ouis j'ai passé 3 semaines chez ma grand-mère.  
  
-Et toi, Si ?  
  
-Ben, je me suis un peu emmerdé. J'ai pas vu grand monde à part quand Rém' est venu. Sinon, j'ai dragué pas mal !!  
  
-Toi et ton charme légendaire !  
  
-Tu peux parler !! Je ne suis que le 2ème sur la liste des plus en vue de Poudlard !  
  
-Et oui !! C'est triste pour toi, je te sens très peiné de n'avoir que les restes de James !  
  
-Comment ça ses restes ?!! Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre les restes des autres !! Pas encore en tout cas !  
  
-Regardes dans quel état ça le met qu'on doute de son pouvoir de séduction !!  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air faussement outré de Sirius. Tous savaient pertinemment que le jeune homme avait un très grand nombre d'admiratrices. Il était beau, populaire et ''dangereux'' : tout pour plaire !  
  
Ils discutèrent tout le repas puis se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Les garçons partirent d'un coté et les filles de l'autre. Chloé et Lily étaient dans la même chambre.  
  
-Alors ? Ces vacances avec James ?!  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Attends. Tu as passé 3 mois avec James Potter ! Tu pourrais au moins nous en faire un peu profiter !!  
  
-Il ne s'est absolument rien passé si c'est ça que tu veux savoir !  
  
-J'te crois pas ! James est un tombeur !  
  
-Si tu le dis... Mais je suis désolée de te décevoir, nous sommes seulement amis !  
  
La jeune fille brune eut un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-Rien, rien !! C'est juste que James n'a pas beaucoup d'amies filles. Enfin, ''vraies amies'' en tout cas.  
  
-Et bien j'en fais partie. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !  
  
-Ben...Pas exactement si tu entends par-là qu'on n'ait jamais rien fait...  
  
-T'as couché avec James ?!!  
  
-On peut voir ça comme ça.  
  
-Quand ?!  
  
-L'année dernière. Tu sais Lily, avec tes questions on pourrait croire que tu es intéressée par lui...  
  
-Et bien c'est faux. C'est juste que j'aie du mal à croire que tu as couché avec lui...  
  
-C'était une erreur, on n'aurait jamais dû. On était amis, et ça aurait pu tout gâché. Heureusement on est restés proches. Et maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne.  
  
-Je trouve ça ... bizarre.  
  
-Désolée pour toi, mais tu ne peux rien y faire !!  
  
-Bon, on ferait mieux de se coucher.  
  
-T'as raison. Bonne nuit.  
  
Dans le dortoir des garçons, de la lumière passait encore sous unes des portes.  
  
-Tu veux quand même pas nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien pass ?!! demanda Sirius.  
  
-Et pourtant.  
  
-Non. Impossible. Ca y est ! Je sais !! Tu t'es fait jeter !! J'y crois pas ! Notre Jamesie a pris son premier râteau !  
  
-Arrêtes de délirer Si !! Ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver !! Lily et moi on est amis, c'est tout.  
  
-Pardon ?!!! dit Sirius en se raclant la gorge !!  
  
Tu ne sais même pas ce qui signifie ce mot quand il s'agit d'une fille !  
  
-C'est n'importe quoi !  
  
-Sans vouloir te vexer, James, dit Remus, sur ce coup là je suis du coté de Sirius. La seule fille avec qui tu sois ami c'est Chloé...et on peut pas dire que votre relation ait toujours été platonique...  
  
-On ne l'a fait qu'une fois !  
  
-C'est une fois de trop, ajouta Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Si' ? Tu craques pour Chlo' ?  
  
-Ca va pas ?!  
  
-Tu sais que tu mens super mal ?! Heureusement que Rem est là pour te rattraper sinon je te dis pas le nombre de colles qu'on se serait ramassées depuis 6 ans !!  
  
-Bon, on devrait imiter Peter et se coucher, proposa Remus.  
  
En effet Peter dormait déjà depuis un bon moment et les trois autres firent bientôt de même.

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.  
  
-Salut les filles!  
  
-Salut.  
  
-Dites, vous êtes pas des rapides ! dit Lily en rigolant.  
  
-C'est James qui a mis 10 ans à se préparer. Je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous débrouiller pour les trains et tout ça pendant les vacances !!  
  
-C'est à dire qu'y'avait pas de salle de bain en général, donc il pouvait pas y passer trop de temps !!  
  
-Je comprends mieux ! dit Sirius.  
  
-Bon, ça va. On a compris !  
  
-Pauvre Jamesie !! Tout le monde est méchant avec lui !!  
  
-Tu m'aides pas là Siriounnet !!  
  
-Bon, stop !! On se calme !  
  
-On commence par quoi ?  
  
-Potions.  
  
-Génial...  
  
-Bon, on mange et on y va ?  
  
-Bon programme.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent : Remus avec Peter, Sirius et Chloé, James et Lily.  
  
-T'as intérêt de m'aider, je suis nul en potion, dit James.  
  
-T'es drôle !! Je suis pire !  
  
-Je croyais que t'étais plus douée que moi partout !  
  
-Ah ! Ah ! Ah !  
  
-Vous désirez faire part à la classe de ce qui vous faire rire Mlle Evans ? demanda le professeur.  
  
-Non, c'est pas nécessaire monsieur.  
  
-Bien, alors nous pouvons peut-être commencer le cours.  
  
Le cours se déroula ensuite sans autre accrochage notoire. Ils en sortirent tout de même soulagés de ne pas avoir fait perdre des points à leur maison pour leur première heure de cours.  
  
-Bon, allons voir McGonagall !!! dit Sirius.  
  
-Avoue qu'elle t'a manqu !  
  
-Un peu ! Mais bon, j'en ai pas honte !  
  
Ils s'installèrent et attendirent que leur professeur de métamorphose quitte son apparence de chat.  
  
-Bonjour à tous.  
  
-Bonjour M'selle !  
  
-Mr Black ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Mais je vous prierais de cesser ces familiarités !  
  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
  
-Bon, assez discut ! Vous avez une heure pour me transformer ce rossignol en boite à musique.  
  
Ils se mirent au travail. James et Lily avaient parié sur celui qui y arriverait le plus vite et ils étaient bien décidés à gagner ! Remus était concentré sur son oiseau, Sirius et Chloé le regardaient en souriant tout en essayant eux- aussi de former une boite à musique, quant à Peter il essayait, à première vue sans résultat, d'exécuter la métamorphose.  
  
Quand la fin du cours arriva, James et Lily avaient tous les deux une belle boîte à musique, Remus, Sirius et Chloé une ''normale'' et Peter, une avec des petits restes de plumes ! (Désolée, mais je déteste Peter !!)  
  
-Je l'ai terminée avant toi !  
  
-Tu rigoles !! La tienne avait encore des plumes que j'avais déjà fini la mienne !! Répliqua Lily.  
  
-On se calme les amoureux, plaisanta Sirius.  
  
En un instant, les deux sorciers dirigèrent leur ''colère'' vers leur ami et il dût s'excuser pratiquement à genoux pour ne pas devenir, lui aussi, une boîte à musique !  
  
Après les cours ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
-Alors, cette première journée ?demanda Remus.  
  
-Bof.  
  
-L'enthousiasme, tu connais ?! demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oui, mais je pratique pas ! répondit James.  
  
Ils restèrent tous un bon moment dans la salle commune à discuter, puis ils montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se reposer et pour pouvoir affronter les journées à venir.  
  
Les jours suivant se déroulèrent à peu près de la même façon. Quelques blagues furent infligées aux Serpentards par les Maraudeurs mais, comme toujours, on ne put prouver leur participation et ils s'en sortirent sans problèmes !  
  
Quelques semaines après la rentrée, les Gryffondors assistaient à un cours de divination où ils avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil profond ! Tout à coup, le bruit de la trappe s'ouvrant réveilla les nombreux endormis et ils virent apparaître Dumbledore en personne.  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
-Excusez-moi Mme Noubaron. Ca ne sera pas long. Ce sont bien les 7èmes années de Gryffondor ?  
  
-Je voudrais vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade : Samantha Witter, elle arrive d'Irlande et suivra les cours avec vous cette année. Venez. Entrez.  
  
Une magnifique jeune fille, dotée d'une ''crinière'' rousse étonnante, entra dans la pièce sous le regard admiratif de toute la classe.  
  
-Bienvenue mademoiselle. Je serais votre professeur de divination pour cette année. Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.  
  
Samantha se dirigea vers la place libre à coté de James.  
  
-Bonjour.  
  
-Salut. Moi c'est James, James Potter.  
  
-Sam, enchantée !  
  
Voilà, j'espère que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fait pas trop cliché... Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et puis quelque soit votre avis...REVIEWEZ !!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapitre 7

Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le 7ème ( pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux chiffres !) Donc la nouvelle est arrivée...et ''snif'', personne n'a l'air de l'aimer, alors que c'est le seul perso que j'ai invent !! Bref, comme d'hab, je voudrais remercier les gens qui ont la gentillesse de reviewer...

D'abord, Amaz, tu changeras peut-être d'avis sur Sam après ce chapitre (peut-être !),

Merci à Kritari (j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre avant de partir, et passant, je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances... les miennes se terminent...) et puis moi aussi j'aime bien Lily et Sirius quand ils se taquinent (je crois que ces 2 de mes persos préférés d'Harry Potter.)

Merci à Lily078, c'est vrai que Sam et Lily ont certains points communs... sinon, pour repondre à ta question, je suis désolée mais j'ai commencé cette fic il y a un petit moment déjà, et je l'ai pas terminé encore (un de mes petits défauts !!!) le problème c'est que je n'ai pas encore ecrit de ''rapprochement'' entre nos deux chers amis... (j'espère que tu vas pas arrêter de lire ma fic quand même !).

Merci aussi à Dark-mione, tu vas voir la réaction de Lily... Kisouilles (ca me fait rire ce mot !!)

Merci à Sarah Black, c'est vrai, j'ai pas vraiment pensé à qui était à coté de qui...mais bon, ils peuvent pas rester collés 24 heures sur 24 !!

Merci (il faudrait inventé un autre mot, c'est chiant à la fin !!!) Donc, remerciement (...) à ValDou, t'inquiète ils se rapprocheront (un jour !), sinon il faudrait me réexpliquer la théorie des bébés parce que Harry...

Et enfin, merci à Jemi ( j'espère que tu ne te découragera pas trop vite de voir James et Lily ensemble...) Bon, maintenant, je vous laisse lire (c'est quand même pour ça que vous êtes là non ??)  
  
-Sam, enchantée !  
  
Le cours continua malgré les murmures sur la ''nouvelle''. Il quittèrent la salle à la sonnerie et allèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Sirius. Qui es tu ? Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ? Dis- nous tout !  
  
-Doucement !! Bon, je m'appelle Sam, j'ai 16 ans et je suis irlandaise. J'aime...le quidditch, la musique, les amis !! Bref, je suis une ado normale quoi ! Enfin...pour une sorcière ! Et vous ?  
  
-Et ben... nous sommes les Maraudeurs, et si tu n'as pas encore entendu parlé de nous, ça devrait plus tarder ! dit Sirius en rigolant.  
  
-Il a oublié de dire que c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe !! répondit Chloé.  
  
-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu sais que t'es drôle !  
  
-Oui ... mais c'est gentil de me le dire quand même !  
  
-Au fait. Moi, c'est Sirius ! L'autre cinglée, elle s'appelle Chlo !! Le ''cerveau'' de la bande, c'est Remus, là, c'est Peter et la petite rousse, c'est Lily. L'autre tu le connais déjà.  
  
-Et vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?  
  
-Trop longtemps !! Depuis notre première année en fait.  
  
-Ouaouh ! Depuis 6 ans ! Impressionnant !  
  
-Ca, c'est tout à fait nous !  
  
-Bon, je crois qu'on devrait retourner en cours !  
  
Ils suivirent les cours tout l'après-midi et, à la demande de Sam, allèrent ensuite sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les garçons avaient apporté leurs balais et commençaient déjà à s'élever dans les airs tandis que les filles se dirigeaient vers les gradins.  
  
-Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Sam.  
  
-Non, on préfère vous regarder des gradins !  
  
-OK. A tout à l'heure !  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent assises, Chloé commença :  
  
-Alors ? Tu la trouve comment ?  
  
-Très sympa !  
  
-Et ça ne te gène pas ?  
  
-Quoi ?!! Qu'elle soit sympa ?!!  
  
-Non ! ... Que James la regarde comme il le fait.  
  
-Je vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerait. James et moi on est juste amis, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Est-ce ça te gêne toi ? Non. Bon, alors y'a pas de raison pour que ça me gêne !  
  
-Tu sais que la façon dont tu viens de dire ça va pas du tout avec ce que tu veux dire !  
  
-N'empêche. James fait ce qu'il veut et Sam a vraiment l'air très sympa.  
  
Sur le terrain, un mini-match mouvementé battait son plein. Piqués, accélérations, feintes, tout y passait dans la bonne humeur générale. Sam était vraiment douée et son niveau dépassait de beaucoup celui de Peter et même de Remus.  
  
Le soir commençait déjà à tomber quand ils remirent les pieds sur la terre ferme, épuisés.  
  
-Jolie partie. Tu joues vraiment bien !  
  
-Merci Lily. Je suis pratiquement née sur un balai, alors... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite !  
  
-Oh que si. Et arrêtes de faire la modeste ! On a l'air encore plus nuls quand tu fais ça !  
  
-Bon, si on rentrait. On va finir par louper le dîner, dit Peter.  
  
-C'est vrai, allons-y. Le sport, ça creuse ! N'est ce pas Chlo ?!!  
  
-Toi aussi tu as un talent comique Sirius !!! répliqua t-elle. Seulement, il est pas très développ !  
  
Ils continuèrent de faire connaissance avec la ''nouvelle'' au dîner, puis dans la salle commune. Ensuite, tard, ils finirent par aller tous se coucher. Dumbledore avait fait installer Sam dans la même chambre que Lily et Chloé.  
  
-Au fait. Pourquoi tu es l ?  
  
-A cause de mon père. Il a changé de travail alors, on l'a suivi.  
  
-Ah. Et que penses-tu de l'Angleterre ?  
  
-C'est pas mal, pour le moment !  
  
-Pour le moment !!  
  
-Bon, allez. On a cours demain !  
  
-Enfin, maintenant, c'est plus vraiment demain vu l'heure qu'il est !  
  
-Bref ! Bonne nuit.  
  
Le lendemain, ils suivirent les cours et présentèrent Sam à tous ceux qui venaient près d'eux. Au bout d'une semaine le groupe semblait inséparable et parfois, les filles participaient même aux blagues des Maraudeurs.  
  
Dans la chambre des garçons, un matin :  
  
-La pleine Lune, c'est ce soir.  
  
-Bon, ben, ce soir on ira se coucher tôt !  
  
-Vous êtes pas obligés de venir.  
  
-A quoi ça sert qu'on soit devenus des Animagi si on te laisse tomber à la pleine lune ?  
  
-C'est pas ça, mais si aucun de nous n'est là ça risque de paraître louche. Ils risquent de croire qu'on fait un coup en douce et qu'on veut pas d'eux ! Ca va encore faire des histoires. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ce soir. On remet ça au mois prochain. On pourra aller s'éclater et visiter encore une fois le parc !  
  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux...  
  
La journée se déroula normalement mais ils ne virent pas Samantha, apparemment partie rendre visite à sa grand-mère malade.  
  
A la fin des cours, ils allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et discutèrent en faisant leurs devoirs. Vers 19 heures, Remus s'éclipsa.  
  
-Je monte. A demain.  
  
-Salut.  
  
Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard sous la cape de James et passa devant ses amis avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le jardin de Poudlard, et, plus précisément, le saule cogneur. Il passa sous les branches et avança dans le couloir conduisant vers la cabane hurlante. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à quelqu'un, alors qu'il aurait dû être seul...  
  
-Sam ?!!!!!?!! (rien que ça !) Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?!  
  
-... Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
  
-ben, je... je me ballade ! Comment va ta grand-mère?!  
  
-... Bon, ça va. On sait tous les deux ce qu'on fait là, ça sert à rien d'être aussi hypocrites !  
  
-Tu étais au courant ?!  
  
-De ton ''problème'' ?! Non, pas vraiment. Je savais qu'un autre élève était un loup-garou mais je ne savais pas qui.  
  
-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ?  
  
-Oui. Dumbledore est quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel. Il m'a accueillie à bras ouverts... ce que n'a pas vraiment fait le directeur de mon ancienne école...  
  
-Je vois. Ca fait longtemps que...  
  
-Que je suis une loup-garou ? Ca fait un bail. J'avais environ 5 ou 6 ans. Et toi ?  
  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le jour s'était couché et les deux adolescents ressentaient déjà la transformation s'opérant en eux. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien d'humain dans leur apparence.  
  
Les premières lueurs du jour arrivèrent et, doucement, Remus et Samantha retrouvaient leur corps. Ils étaient allongés, nus, l'un à coté de l'autre.  
  
Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva devant le corps totalement nu de la jeune fille. Il resta tout d'abord quelques instants à la contempler dormir, puis, reprenant ses esprits, tenta de trouver la couverture dont il se servait d'habitude. Elle était rangée avec quelques habits lui appartenant. Il la prit et l'étendit sur Sam. Ensuite, il s'habilla le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. En se retournant, il vit qu'elle aussi était réveillée et le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance.  
  
-Salut.  
  
-Bonjour. Ca va ?  
  
-Ben, bof, mais c'est la dure vie d'un loup-garou, non ?  
  
-T'as raison. T'aurais pas des fringues à me passer ?  
  
-Euh...Si, je dois avoir ça.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Une fois habillée, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.  
  
-Quelqu'un est au courant ?  
  
-Oui, c'est assez dur à cacher parfois ! James, Sirius et Peter sont au courant.  
  
-Et pas les filles ?  
  
-Pas autant que je sache. Et toi, à qui l'as tu dis ?  
  
-... A personne.  
  
-Personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte ?  
  
-Faut croire qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas assez à moi pour ça...  
  
-Bon, alors dans ce cas, c'était des idiots ! Heureusement que tu es partie !!  
  
-Merci, c'est gentil.  
  
-C'est un plaisir !  
  
-Dis ? Tu vas en parler avec James, Sirius et les autres ?  
  
-Ca ne dépend que de toi. Mais, tu n'en as pas assez de mentir aux gens qui t'entourent ?  
  
-Tu as raison. Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'en parle aussi à Lily et Chlo ?  
  
-Non, ...ça serait même plus simple comme ça.  
  
Ils discutèrent un peu de leur ''expérience en tant que loup-garou'' en attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Remus en voyant Sam s'étaler quelque chose sur la figure !  
  
-C'est un produit maison, ça atténue un peu les cernes. T'en veux ?  
  
-...  
  
-C'est pas dangereux !  
  
-Merci.  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils rejoignirent les autres dans la Grande Salle. Les garçons parurent surpris de les voir arriver tous les deux.  
  
-Salut.  
  
-'jour.  
  
-Comment va ta grand-mère ?  
  
-Euh... Bien, merci. Il faudrait qu'on se voie après les cours. Dans la chambre des garçons, ça vous va ?  
  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Rien de grave. Juste un truc qu'il faudrait que je vous dise.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
La journée passa lentement et quand la fin des cours arriva ''enfin'', le petit groupe se retrouva dans la tanière des Maraudeurs.  
  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? demanda Sirius, impatient.  
  
-Avant que Sam commence, j'ai aussi quelque chose à dire.  
  
-C'est la journée ou quoi ?  
  
-Il faut croire... Bon, je me lance. Si j'étais pas la cette nuit c'est parce que c'était la pleine Lune,... et que je suis un loup-garou.  
  
La pièce baignait dans le silence.  
  
-C'est censé être la révélation du siècle ? plaisanta Sirius.  
  
-Ben, j'attendais une réaction de certaines personnes. De la surprise par exemple...  
  
-Euh... commença James. Je suis désolé Rem, mais j'en ai parlé à Lily...  
  
-Je suis désolée, je pouvais pas vraiment t'en parler, je savais pas comment tu prendrais le fait qu'une quasi inconnue connaisse ton plus grand secret...dit Lily en le regardant.  
  
-C'est rien, t'inquiète.  
  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-... Et moi, entama Chloé, et ben,... je suis pas idiote et je te connais depuis presque 6 ans...  
  
-Mais ...  
  
-Pourquoi je t'en ais jamais parl ? Parce que si tu ne m'en parlais pas, c'est que tu n'étais pas prêt...  
  
-Bon, ben, pour l'effet de surprise c'est loupé... dit Sirius en rigolant doucement.  
  
-J'en suis pas si sûre, répondit Samantha.  
  
-Oh ! C'est vrai ! T'étais pas au courant toi.  
  
-En fait si.  
  
-...  
  
-Il y a une raison à ça. Je comprends totalement Remus, parce que je suis... comme lui.  
  
-Comme ça comme lui ?  
  
-Comme un loup- garou.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Tu vois, la surprise est quand même au rendez-vous ! -Donc...c'est pas à cause de ton père que tu es ici.  
  
-Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, mais je ne l'avais jamais dit à mes amis, alors, à des gens que je connaissais à peine...  
  
-T'inquiètes. T'as pas besoin de t'excuser.  
  
-Merci. Vous êtes vraiment des gens exceptionnels...  
  
-C'est gentil, mais attends de nous connaître mieux avant de dire ça !!  
  
-C'est vrai : tu pourrais avoir des surprises !  
  
-J'adore les surprise !  
  
-Avec eux, il vaut mieux ! assura Lily.  
  
Au fil des jours le groupe ne cessa de se rapprocher. Ils étaient devenus comme les membres d'une seule et même famille.  
  
Bon, voilà... SURPRISE (je me suis demandé si je m'arrêtais dans la cabane hurlante, masi ca faisait court et c'était méchant...)

Bref, voilà, comme d'hab, ça serait sympa de reviewer... (en fait, ce qui serait génial c'est que tout ceux qui liront ces lignes donnent leur avis...) Reviewer ça prend 5 minutes et moi après je suis toute heureuse!!!!! :-)MERKI!!!!


	8. chapitre 8

Coucou ! Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Alors, d'abord, merci à Kritari (qui devrait lire ça après ses vacances !) Tu vois, elle le touche pas à James, Sam !!

Merci à Amaz, je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis pour Sam !

Merci aussi à Lily078, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Merci à Zeeve Lelula (ou La louve blanche, je sais pas lequel tu préfères...) même si ton ordi est méchant, ça fait super plaisir de voir que des gens nouveaux viennent lire cette fic !

Et enfin, merci à Ju171, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire !!

Au fait (dernier truc, après j'arrête de vous embêter !!), même si je le dis pas souvent (j'essaye de l'oublier !!) aucun perso ne m'appartient...

Au fil des jours le groupe ne cessa de se rapprocher. Ils étaient devenus comme les membres d'une seule et même famille.

Lily et James se retrouvèrent en haut de la tour du Nord où ils allaient assez régulièrement, seuls ou ensemble selon les jours.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda James.

-Pas grand chose. Tu sais qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés ici depuis...

-...Deux semaines. Oui, je sais.

-Il s'est passé tellement de chose entre temps !

-Tu l'as dit bouffi !!

-T'en veux une ?!

-Pas plus que ça... Mais si t'insistes... !!

-C'est une nuit magnifique, ajouta doucement Lily.

-T'as raison, on arrive même à voir Sirius.

-Où ça ? !

-Dans le ciel, patate !!

-Ah... ?!Où ?

-Ben...Le dis pas à Si'...mais...j'en ai aucune idée !! dit-il en éclatant de rire.

-T'es pas possible !

-Je sais !

-Ta modestie qui ressort, encore et toujours !!! En parlant de lui...tu crois qu'il se passe quelque

chose avec Chloé ? Je les trouve bizarres tous les deux.

-Je sais pas. A un moment, j'étais sûr qu'il craquait pour elle, maintenant, je sais plus.

-Ils iraient plutôt bien ensemble...murmura la jeune fille.

-Oh non !

-Oh non, quoi ?!

-Tu vas pas te mettre à jouer les marieuses ?!

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je dis juste qu'ils iraient bien ensemble !

-...Et la prochaine étape, c'est le mariage : c'est bien ce que je disais !

-T'es vraiment débile quand tu veux !!

-Et toi, t'es trop susceptible, même quand tu veux pas !

-Ah...Ah...Ah... Quand je te dis que tu feras carrière !

-Personnellement, je nous trouve tous les deux hilarants !!

-Et Sam ?

-Quoi Sam ?

-Elle te plaît, non ?

-Je sais pas, elle est très sympa, mais je crois que Remus m'en voudrait !

-T'as raison, mais si il se décide pas, elle risque de lui passer sous le nez !

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on fasse quelque chose pour eux ?!

-Ah !

-Quoi ?! s'offusqua -t'il, l'air innocent.

-Tu peux parler monsieur oh-non-tu-vas-pas-jouer-les-marieuses !!!

-C'est pas du tout ça ! Là, c'est un cas de force majeure, se défendit-il.

-UnUn. Je vois !

-C'est pour leur bien : si ils continuent de se tourner autour pendant dix ans ça va pas être bon pour eux !

-Donc, tu seras en quelque sorte leur...sauveur ?!

-Exact ! Enfin pas tout à fait...parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire seul !

-Tu crois quand même pas que quelqu'un t'aidera ?!

-Bien sûr que si ! Et ce sera même toi !!

-Tu rêves ! Pourquoi je le ferais ? demanda-elle.

-Parce que tu as une bonne âme ?

-Mais encore ?

-Parce que...je pourrais t'arranger un cavalier sympa pour le bal du nouvel an...

-Tu crois que je pourrais pas inviter moi-même un garçon ?!!

-Si, c'est pas ça mais peut-être que venir au bras d'un célèbre joueur de quidditch de ton choix aurait un certain effet !

-Et ce joueur pourrait appartenir à l'équipe nationale ?

-Par exemple...

-D'accord ça marche !

-C'est fou ce que tu peux être superficielle parfois !

-Tais-toi ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que j'aurais pas dû te parler de ça, maintenant t'en profites !

-Et oui. Melle Evans, je sais tout de vous, et aucune de vos faiblesses ne me résiste !

-Le problème, mon cher, c'est que l'inverse est vrai aussi !

-T'étais pas obligée de le faire remarquer !

-Ca aurait été moins drôle !

-Bon, par quoi on commence ?

-Aucune idée, répondit-elle.

-Tu m'aides vachement là, Lily !

-On pourrait d'abord leur parler de l'autre...''Oh, tu as remarqué comme Remus est craquant ?'', ''C'est moi ou Sam te regardes ?''...Ce genre de chose.

-Hum...c'est d'accord, la première partie de notre mission est enclenchée, déclara t'il solennellement.

-Tu veux qu'on synchronise nos montres ?!

-Nos quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, soupira Lily.

-Bon, on devrait rentrer avant de se faire piquer. Il est plus de minuit.

-D'accord. A demain.

-Bonne nuit.

Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

-T'étais où ? demanda Chloé en voyant revenir son amie.

-Dehors.

-Avec ton ''ami'' James ?!

-Oui. Et c'est pas la peine de le dire comme ça ! Il s'est mis en tête de rassembler nos deux loups-

garous préférés !

-Intéressant.

-Ouais, si on veut. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Lily.

La chambre des jeunes filles tomba bientôt dans le silence de la nuit, alors que pendant ce temps dans celle des garçons le même silence, mi-rassurant, mi-angoissant, s'installait

doucement.

Les jours qui suivirent James et Lily ne reparlèrent pas vraiment de leur plan, comme si ils hésitaient à se jeter réellement dans cette histoire. Puis, après presque une semaine de réflexions, ils commencèrent la phase A de leur mission.

-Coucou Sam.

-Salut Lily, ça va ?

-Oui. Alors ? Toujours pas de garçon en vue ?

-...Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que tu as une touche avec Remus.

La jeune fille s'empourpra un peu.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je pense. Il ne te plaît pas ?

-Je...je sais pas. On est amis, c'est tout. Comme James et toi.

-...Tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?

-Si. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un de merveilleux. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? !

-Par pure curiosité.

A peu près au même moment, James n'avait pas beaucoup plus de succès avec Remus.

-Elle est plutôt canon Sam, tu trouves pas ?

-J'ai pas vraiment regardé ses fesses si c'est ce dont tu parles.

-Pour qui tu me prends ?!

-Pour James Potter, tout simplement. Ne prends pas cet air choqué !

-Je te disais juste qu'elle est très jolie.

-Oui, je l'aime bien. Et puis, elle et moi, on est proches à cause de la ''chose''. Je suis content que cette année, on se soit tous trouvés des amies filles : Sirius et Chloé, toi et Lily et moi et Sam.

Ce genre d'amitié est assez rare !

-Oui. Quelle chance nous avons... articula James.

James et Lily se retrouvèrent le soir même en haut de leur tour.

-Irrécupérables !

-Totalement, ajouta le jeune sorcier.

-''On est amis, c'est génial''. Cette fille est aveugle !

-''Une amitié comme ça, c'est si rare !''. Je l'aurais étranglé !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas s'avouer leur amour ?!

-C'est vrai. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Pourquoi ça saute aux yeux de tout le monde sauf aux leurs ?!

-Bonne question.

-Bon. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda James.

-J'en sais rien. Il nous faut un plan B de toute urgence !

-Tu commences à te prendre au jeu Lily on dirait !

-On peut décemment pas laisser ces deux là sans aide !

-C'est vrai.

C'est ainsi que le plan B fut enclenché à son tour, et il était légèrement plus ''extrême'' que le premier.

-T'as bien compris ce que tu devais faire ?

-Oui, je suis pas débile ! répondit Lily, énervée.

-Ca reste à prouver.

-La ferme ! D'abord, pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ?

-Parce que...je sais plus. Parce qu'on a tiré au sort et puis parce que tu es moins liée à Sam que moi à Remus.

-Ouais...tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Pas à 100%, mais ça va bien se passer quand même.

-Si tu le dis...répondit-elle, pas tout à fait convaincue.

-Bon, on commence ce soir. Viens dans le dortoir vers 20 heures.

-Et pour Sirius et Peter ?

-Peter est chez sa grand-mère pour le week-end, et je m'occupe de Sirius.

-Bien.

-A tout à l'heure. Bonne chance.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard et un sourire qu'elle fit les plus ironiques possible.

Ils repartirent chacun vers leurs cours de l'après midi. Après cela, Lily rejoignit sa chambre pour une préparation psychologique. Elle fut bientôt envahie par Chloé.

-Vous êtes tarés, j'espère que vous êtes au courant !

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber. Sirius m'a raconté. Franchement. Les insinuations, passe encore, mais tu ne vas quand même pas draguer Remus et te jeter dans ses bras ?!

-C'est pas du tout ça ! Il m'arrêtera et il admettra enfin ses sentiments pour Sam.

-Et si il ne le fait pas ?

-Il le fera.

-J'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton exemple : avec James, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il vous faudrait pour vous ouvrir les yeux !

-Arrête ! T'es en plein délire ! Et puis tu peux parler ! Parce qu'avec Sirius, c'est pas mieux !

Lily sortit juste après avoir crié les derniers mots. Pourquoi cette histoire la mettait-elle dans cet état ?

Chloé resta assise sur le lit de Lily, elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être emportée de cette façon, après tout, peut-être que cette histoire allait permettre de former deux couples.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des mains devant ses yeux.

-Devine qui c'est ?

La jeune fille sourit et attrapa les mains de l'inconnu pour l'attirer vers elle, puis fit demi-tour pour se retrouver face à Sirius lui souriant.

-Coucou, dit-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? demanda t'il après l'avoir doucement embrassée dans le cou.

-C'est rien. Je viens de me prendre la tête avec Lily.

-A propos de leur plan ?

-Oui. Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais, et puis je lui ai parlé d'elle et de James. Elle l'a mal pris. Elle m'a même parlé de nous !

-Comment ça ?

-En nous prenant comme exemple de personnes qui s'aiment sans le dire !

-Ah ? Tu lui as dit la vérité ? demanda Sirius.

-Non. Tu veux qu'on leur dise ?

-Je ne sais pas. On ne se cachera pas toute notre vie. Il serait peut-être temps de leur en parler.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on leur dirait ? dit-elle en souriant.

-Hum... que...qu'on n'est pas aussi aveugles qu'eux et qu'on s'est bien amusés pendant les vacances !

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !

-Ah non ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire !

Le jeune homme commença à embrasser Chloé, à qui ça ne semblait pas du tout déplaire. Bientôt elle lui rendit ses baisés et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tout en se déshabillant mutuellement.

-Et si quelqu'un arrive ? demanda la jeune fille sans s'arrêter pour autant.

-Et bien, on ne se posera plus la question de savoir si on leur dit ou pas !!

Vers 20 heures, Lily était devant la porte des garçons. En fait, elle y était depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, mais n'avait toujours pas osé entrer. Elle décida finalement que Chloé avait raison, et que tout ça était une mauvaise idée. Elle s'éloignait de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer Remus.

-Salut, commença t-il, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je...te cherchais. ''Autant se jeter à l'eau maintenant.''

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben, je réfléchissais l'autre jour, et je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne se connaissait pas très bien toi et moi...

-Ah ? Tu trouves ? Je...je sais pas.

-Regarde, ça fait 6 ans qu'on s'est rencontrés et on ne sait pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison...

-Ca te dirait d'aller prendre une bière-au-beurre et de discuter un peu ?

-Ben... J'allai voir James, mais ça peut sûrement attendre.

-Je pense aussi, et puis, il comprendra que c'est pour la bonne cause !

Les deux sorciers se sourirent en rougissant légèrement et se dirigèrent vers Près-au-lard.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans et je suis amoureuse.

TINTIN !! (pas celui de Milou !!)

Bon, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Et, bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos opinions...alors REVIEWEZ, s'vous plait !!!!!!!!!! (Regard du Chat Potté !!!!!!!!!!!!!) LOL


	9. chapitre 9

Coucou! Me revoilou!!  
Bon, donc, comme d'hab, un grand merci pour les reviws!  
Merci à lilouthephoenix, ''Lily/James plan limite foireux'' suite!! Moi j'aime beaucoup le couple Chloé/ Sirius (peut-être à cause de Sirius!!!!)  
Merci aussi à Sadesirius, y'en a au moins une qui s'est réveillée! (les filles, plus rapides, comme d'hab!!)  
Merci à Zeeve lelula, voilà la suite (au fait, je peux t'appeler comme tu veux mais pourquoi ce pseudo?!!) (question indiscrette, t'es pas obligée de répondre!!)  
Merci à Lily078, comme tu vas voir, Lily est légèrement plus rapide que James!!!  
Un gros merci à Amaz, t'es la seule à avoir remarqué que j'essayais de mettre du suspens!!!!! C'est vrai que maintenant, on peut facilement distinguer les 3 différents couples!  
Et pour finir, merci à Kritari, de retour de vacances!  
Voilà, merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, si ça pouvait donner des idées aux autres!!!! Gros bisous à tous!

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans et je suis amoureuse.

Ce que je m'apprête à dire est peut-être un peu précipité mais... je crois que c'est l'Homme de ma vie ! C'est une surprise, je l'avoue.

A la fin de l'année dernière je ne le connaissais pas vraiment et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que je les détestais lui et sa bande de copains : Les Maraudeurs.

Mais tout à changé. J'ai changé, à un point que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Surtout pas moi.

Je détestais la magie, et pour être honnête, le monde entier. Il m'a fait changer d'avis et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Mais bon, il faudrait peut-être que je vous dise comment tout ça est arrivé... Nous allons donc faire un léger retour en arrière.

10 jours plus tôt :

Lily et Remus étaient attablés autour de leurs boissons et discutaient en riant. Ils étaient assis là depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et avaient abandonné depuis un petit moment la bière pour se diriger vers quelque chose de plus fort. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait dans leur état normal, ce qui avait pour conséquence une décontraction qui ne leur était pas vraiment habituelle.

-C'est vrai ?! Non, je te crois pas. Vous avez pas pu faire ça !

-Et si ! Mais, je l'admets, ça a été un de nos meilleurs coups !

-Tu m'étonnes !! Il restera dans l'histoire !

Depuis environ une heure, Remus avait entrepris de relater à la jeune fille les meilleurs, et plus répréhensibles, coups des Maraudeurs. Et elle devait avouer que si tout était vrai, elle était vraiment impressionnée. James lui en avait déjà raconté beaucoup mais Remus possédait un talent de conteur que n'avait pas vraiment le capitaine de quidditch.

Remus avait raconté à Lily une bonne partie de sa vie, son ''changement'' d'abord, et puis, et surtout, les Maraudeurs : ce qui l'avait ''tué'' et ceux qui l'avaient fait ''renaître''...

Il avait fini son discours et à son regard, Lily pouvait voir que le temps était maintenant pour elle aussi aux confidences. Elle parla de sa famille, de la mort de ses parents, de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçue depuis, et puis commença le récit de son été, mais en lui cachant ce qu'elle avait découvert sur James : ce n'était pas à elle d'en parler. Et au fur et à mesure de son histoire, elle se rendit compte d'un fait important : tout comme Remus, ce qui avait précédé les Maraudeurs l'avait fait souffrir à un moment ou à un autre, et c'est eux, et Chloé, qui l'avaient fait revivre...

Soudain, en plein milieu d'une phrase, elle s'arrêta et regarda Remus, tout en écarquillant les yeux.

-Lily ? Ca va ?

-Oui...je crois... Remus, je crois que je suis... amoureuse...

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-ahuri. Le jeune homme l'observa un

moment en silence avant de bredouiller :

-De...Moi ?!!

Elle le regarda avec surprise, puis parut comprendre enfin le sens de sa phrase. Elle éclata de rire.

-Non, t'inquiètes pas comme ça !

-C'est pas que tu me plais pas, tu es magnifique mais...

-Je suis pas ton genre. C'est pas grave, la réciproque est vraie. Mais...je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que je suis la seule rousse que tu trouves belle ?...

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-C'est assez évident... Tu devrais le lui dire.

-Toi aussi.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un petit moment.

-On devrait rentrer, il est tard...

-...et on est légèrement bourrés !

-Ouais ! Allons-y !

Ils retournèrent vers Poudlard et se glissèrent le plus discrètement possible dans leur lit. Lily était encore en train de réfléchir à cette soirée et à ses révélations quand elle sentit un poids sur son lit.

-Chloé ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? chuchota t'elle.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est rien, j'aurai pas du m'énerver de cette ça s'est passé finalement ?

-Pas vraiment comme prévu...

-C'est à dire ? demanda Chloé en se rapprochant son amie.

Lily soupira, puis, visiblement à contre-cœur :

-...je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

-QUOI ?!!

-Crie pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller... Sam.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de la jeune fille.

-Rien, t'inquiète pas, tu peux te rendormir, dit Lily calmement, et toi, tu retournes dans ton lit, ajouta t'elle à Chloé.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Il est tard et on se lève demain.

Lily eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, elle était complètement perdue. ''Comment avait-elle put être aveugle à ce point ?''

Chloé, elle, ne comprenait plus rien. Lily ne pouvait quand même pas être tombée amoureuse de Remus, c'était trop...BEURK !!!

C'est sur cette impression qu'elle finit par s'endormir en priant pour avoir mal compris les propos de sa meilleure amie.

Dès que le premier rayon de soleil eut passé la barrière des volets de la chambre des

filles, Chloé se réveilla. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée et ne pouvait plus se retenir : il fallait qu'elle parle à Lily, et à Sirius.

Elle monta sur le lit de son amie et la réveilla.

-Lève-toi !

-Hum...

-Lily, dépêche ! Viens dans la salle de bain, il faut qu'on discute.

-J'arrive, cinq minutes, laisse-moi le temps...La vache ! Je crois que ma tête va exploser.

-A qui la faute ?!

Elles se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce commune aux filles de Griffondors.

-Raconte !

-Du calme.

-Tiens. Prends ça, dit Chloé en tendant à son amie un liquide verdâtre apparu après une formule magique.

Lily toucha la mixture des lèvres avant de recracher.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?!

-Un remède miracle aux soirées bien arrosées...Bois, ça fait du bien.

-Tu t'y connais on dirait.

-C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Raconte.

-...Quoi ?

-Quoi ?!! Tu te fous de moi ! Tu me dis que tu aimes Remus et tu oses me demander ''quoi'' ?

Lily eut un moment de réflexion puis elle regarda Chloé d'un air ahuri.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureuse de Remus ?!

-Non, mais c'est toi qui me l'as dit alors...

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-Ca y ressemblait.

-J'étais bourrée !

-Alors raconte...

-...Je...tu avais raison : je crois que je craque pour James.

Chloé la regarda sans même esquisser un sourire.

-...Même pas de ''je le savais !! Hahaha !'' ?!

-Et non ! Je ne profiterai pas lâchement de cette opportunité !

-Arrête ! Je vais finir par croire que tu caches une auréole !

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ?

-...j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses ...d'aller lui en parler... ? demanda t'elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es folle ?!! Il m'en reparlerait pour les cinquante années à venir !!... Et puis...si il ne ressent rien

pour moi ?...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, répondit franchement Chloé.

-C'est vrai ? fit Lily avec un sourire de petite fille.

Chloé ne put retenir son rire devant l'expression de son amie. Et Lily en parut vexée.

-Ca va. On a compris.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est trop drôle ! Et puis, vous allez être merveilleusement heureux tous les deux. Je le sens !

-Ah oui ?! Tu es devenue amie avec Noubaron ?

-Très drôle !

-Tu pourrais l'aider pour ses cours de divination...et peut-être même faire carrière... !!

-Lily Evans, vous êtes hilarante.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Lily...moi aussi il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

La jeune fille était soudain redevenue sérieuse, et son amie abandonna elle aussi son grand sourire.

-Je...je suis avec quelqu'un.

-Vraiment ?!

-Ca va faire plus de six mois et je crois que je suis amoureuse...

-C'est vrai ?! C'est génial ! Je le connais ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Oh non,... avec tout ce que je

t'ai dit à propos de toi et Sirius...je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis idiote !

-EH ! Du calme ! On n'a rien dit parce qu'on aimait partager ce secret... et oui,...tu le connais.

-Il est de Griffondor ?

-Oui.

-Quand même pas... ?

-...Si.

-Londubat?!!!

Chloé laissa échapper un soupir, décidément elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche !

-Mais non !

-Mais qui alors ?!

-Sirius.

Lily manqua sauter au plafond en entendant le seul nom auquel elle ne s'était pas préparée.

-Sir...Notre Sirius ?!

-Oui, le seul, l'unique.

-Le coureur de jupon ? Le mec qui a couché avec toutes les filles du collège ? Celui qui..

-...Bon, je crois qu'on a compris là !

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est tellement...surprenant, vous deux, amoureux...l'un de l'autre...

-Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

-Je...oui, forcément ! Mais je suis si contente pour vous ! Bien sur, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'étais attendue ! Mais c'est génial, je veux dire...vous méritez d'être heureux, et si en plus vous l'êtes...ensemble !

-Je suis tellement soulagée que tu le prennes bien, on avait si peur de le dire à quelqu'un...

-Personne n'était au courant ?

-Tu es la seule.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment !

-Tu peux pas savoir comme parfois j'aurai voulu t'en parler. Te dire que finalement deux amis ensemble, ça peut marcher et que toi et James...

-Je sais. Vous avez été moins aveugles que nous.

-Tout à fait. Mais de ton coté, tu as fait le plus gros : reconnaître tes sentiments.

-Oui, mais lui ?

-Tu sais, les hommes n'aiment pas trop reconnaître leurs erreurs, et je crois que ça sera à toi de faire le premier pas si tu ne tiens pas à l'attendre pendant dix ans.

-Ouais...c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Le bal. A mon avis, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Et voilà, on approche de plus en plus de la fin (qu'il me reste à ecrire !!) j'espère que vous aimerez... et si vous avez des idées et des suggestions pour m'aider... vous savez comment faire !!!


	10. chapitre 10

Coucou !! Me revoilà. Je sais, ça a été un peu long, désolée. C'est que je suis arrivée au moment critique ( !!) : celui où Word me rappelle qu'il n'y a plus de suite à mon histoire et qu'il faut que je me remette sérieusement à écrire !!!

Bref, je tiens à dire que j'ai reçu 9 reviews pour ce chapitre, ce qui est, pour moi, un record !!

Donc, voilà les remerciements !!

Merci à Kritari qui est toujours la première à reviewer !

A lilouthephoenix (même si mon ordi est pas d'accord avec ton pseudo !!)

Merci à Sadesirius, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

Merci aussi à Lily078, et oui, les petits cachottiers, je sais pas toi, mais moi je les adore !! (je m'envoie des fleurs, vu que la moitié de leur couple est à moi !!! même si je préfèrerais l'autre moitié !!)

Merci à Joomy, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

A Amaz. C'est vrai qu'il était temps d'ouvrir un peu les yeux (surtout que la fin approche !) je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi même si c'est surtout une transition.

Merci à Chalagueuse. Encore désolée pour le retard.

Merci aussi à Zeeve lelula (j'alterne les pseudos !) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

Et merci à Mel. J'espère que tu es pas morte en attendant ce chapitre. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible !!!

Voilà, nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose !!

-Le bal. A mon avis, c'est le moment ou jamais.

La conversation datait maintenant de trois semaines et le bal n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Au cours de ces journées interminables pour Lily depuis qu'elle avait eu sa ''révélation'', elle s'était mise, à sa plus grande honte, à rougir et à bredouiller en présence de James.

-C'est horrible ! Je me ridiculise. Je le déteste !

-Du calme Lily, dit Chloé, essayant de ne pas mourir de rire.

-Comment ça du calme ?! J'ai 17 ans et je me comporte comme une gamine de 12 ! Je rougis, je bégaie et je n'arrive même plus à lui clouer le bec ! C'est catastrophique !! Même lui m'a demandé si j'étais malade. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?! ... J'ai dit, texto, ''nonjenonnonçavatinquiète'' !! et là, il a répondu : ''Hein ?!'' , et je suis partie. En courant ! Je suis ridi...

-Pas ridicule, amoureuse !

-Si être amoureuse de James Potter consiste à dire n'importe quoi quand il est dans le pièce, je laisse tomber !

-Ne sois pas débile ! Tu es juste nerveuse. Ca passera.

-Quand ? Comment veux tu que je puisse lui avouer que je l'aime si je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots devant lui !

-Si je fais bien mon boulot pour le bal... tu n'auras rien à dire !!!

-Tu as de l'espoir ! répondit Lily en souriant.

-Et toi tu ne crois pas assez en toi... et en mes dons de relookage !

-Si si, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais regarde-moi... je suis trop petite et mes cheveux, j'en ai tellement que ma tête se perd dedans !

-Oh c'est vrai ! Tu es tellement laide ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi moche !!

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Je le ferais si tu arrêtais de raconter n'importe quoi !!

-D'accord, je ne suis pas la fille la plus laide de Poudlard...

Chloé attendait en souriant que sa meilleure amie cesse de délirer et qu'elle revienne sur terre.

-Ecoute, le bal est dans dix jours et d'ici là, mon travail va consister à te rendre le peu de cervelle que tu avais encore il y a un mois... et à t'arranger un peu...dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, finit-elle, à moitié morte de rire.

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

-Et tu feras ce que je te dirais ?

-Dans les limites du raisonnable...oui.

-Super ! Maintenant file ! Vas faire un tour pour te rafraîchir les idées.

-Tu me vires du dortoir ?!

-Oui madame ! Je dois voir mon amoureux... conclut-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Oh...fit Lily avec un air important. Alors, je te laisse. Amusez-vous bien !

-T'inquiète !

Le rire de Lily résonna dans l'escalier alors qu'elle quittait le dortoir des 7ème années.

Seulement quelques minutes après, la porte se rouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Salut étrangère !!

-Coucou, ça va ? murmura-t'elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Il s'éloigna.

-Génial. Tu sais que avant, je connaissait une fille assez sympa, pas très maligne mais sympa, et il se trouve que par moment c'était ma petite amie... tu l'aurais pas aperçue par hasard ?

-Euh...non, ça ne me dis rien, répondit-elle en souriant. Elle est comment physiquement ?

-Attends que je me souvienne... dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Elle est...Blonde. Pas trop mal foutue, mais bon, elle a de grosses fesses !

-Eh !!!

-Tu vois de qui je parle maintenant ?! demanda-t'il le sourire aux lèvres .

-Non, désolée.

-Ah bon ben c'est pas grave. A plus tard alors.

Sirius fit mine de sortir de la chambre mais Chloé attrapa son bras au passage, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Je sais que ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces temps-ci. Excuse-moi.

Elle reposa ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius.

-Lily est en train de péter un câble, et il faut bien que je l'aide un peu. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

-Je ne sais pas encore...j'y réfléchis...

Elle continua à l'embrasser tout en les dirigeant vers son lit.

-Et que donnent tes réflexions ?

-Je pense que c'est très mal élevé de se servir du sexe pour arriver à ses fins...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu pourrais passer pour une fille facile chère amie...

-Et toi tu devrais savoir que repousser une fille quand elle se jette sur toi, c'est très dangereux...

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. C'est comme ça qu'on peut lui donner des migraines à répétitions... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Oh non !!! Tu ne ferais pas ça !

-Tu m'as traitée de fille facile !!

-C'est vrai, mais tu devrais savoir que pour moi, c'est un compliment !

Chloé se mit à rire alors qu'elle était maintenant au dessus de lui sur son lit.

-Fais moi plaisir, trouve d'autres compliments la prochaine fois !

-Qui te dis qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? plaisanta Sirius.

-C'est vrai. J'oubliais que nous deux c'est une histoire d'un soir !

-Tout juste. C'est quoi déjà ton prénom ?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

-Très joli ! Mais assez dur à porter quand même !

-Sirius...menaça t'elle.

-D'accord...

Il la prit par la taille et les fit tourner sur eux mêmes pour se retrouver au dessus de la jeune fille.

-Puisque c'est ça, je reprends le contrôle de la situation !

Lily, en sortant du dortoir, se dirigea directement vers le parc. Elle avait envie de se changer les idées, de marcher. Elle longea le lac pendant un bon moment, essayant d'oublier ses pensées, surtout celles liées à James ! Pour une raison étrange et incompréhensible, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir le jeune Gryffondor de la tête.

Elle pensait à lui jour et nuit, surtout la nuit d'ailleurs...et ça la rendait folle. Elle aurait voulu reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Un garçon à lui seul ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'incidence sur sa vie... c'était impossible. Elle ne voulait pas dépendre à ce point d'une personne. Si jamais il ne l'aimait pas... Il faudrait bien qu'elle continue à vivre. Si il partait... Si il disparaissait...Non. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre. Mais elle s'en voulait d'être si... faible.

Depuis quand James Potter détenait-il entre ses mains le bonheur de Lily Evans ? Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son amour pour lui ? Depuis cet été magique ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient jurés de s'en sortir, d'être l'un pour l'autre une planche de salut... James était devenu son frère de sang ce jour-là... mais, avec le recul, elle le considérait plus aujourd'hui comme une âme sœur... Il était son meilleur ami... et elle était amoureuse de lui...

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, il gèle !

La jeune fille faillit mourir de peur en entendant cette voix sortie de nulle part.

-James !

-Ca va ?

-...Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, parce que tu es dehors à 20 heures alors qu'il doit faire à peu près –10 !

-Ah... effectivement. C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre, mais en même temps, je suis pas seule dans ce cas !

-Ouaip.

-En plus, j'ai été virée de ma chambre !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais de toute façon, je n'aurais pas aimé rester...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Chlo' m'a viré pour une question... d'intimité on va dire, expliqua t'elle en souriant.

-Un mec ?!

Lily acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Intéressant.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me balade. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu.

-A quoi ? demanda t'elle simplement, comme si elle revoyait enfin en James un ''simple ami''.

-A moi. A toi... A nous.

Lily eut un sursaut.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca fait presque un mois que tu as passé cette soirée avec Remus, et tu ne m'as plus reparlé depuis. Tu es différente depuis ce jour-là, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

-Je... non, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Remus m'a parlé de vous et de Sam... il est amoureux d'elle.

-C'est pas nouveau !

-Oui, mais au moins il en est conscient... murmura Lily.

-Ca c'est sûr : ils vont au bal tous les deux !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Hunhun... répondit James en souriant.

-Je suis heureuse pour eux. En plus, on peut presque dire que c'est grâce à nous...

-Ouais... Enfin, c'était quand même mon idée !

-Oui, monseigneur le Grand Marieur !!!

-En parlant de bal... un certain attrapeur de l'équipe nationale cherche une cavalière...

Lily esquissa un sourire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Tu auras Danny pour toi toute seule toute la soirée, ajouta-il sans grand enthousiasme.

-C'est... super...

Et dire que seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, elle aurait sauté de joie... aujourd'hui elle aurait tout donné pour que James l'invite au bal. Au lieu de ça, il lui arrangeait un rendez-vous avec un autre...

-...Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

Pourquoi venait-elle de poser cette question, alors que la réponse pouvait l'achever ? Quelle idiote ! Elle ne se savait pas maso...

-Euh. Je sais pas encore. D'après Sirius, une fille de Gryffondor rêve d'y aller avec moi... mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui. Et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour le savoir, crois moi !

-Tu n'as invité personne ?

-Non, je sais même pas si j'irai avec quelqu'un. En plus, je n'ai pas vu Sirius avec quelqu'un depuis le début de l'année, c'est assez étrange d'ailleurs, et Chlo' a dit non à Dubois... on ira peut-être tous ensemble.

-Pour le bal de Noël ? C'est un peu dommage. En plus, ne soit pas si sûr que Sirius et Chloé y aillent seuls... dit-elle mystérieusement.

-Comment ça ?

-Non, c'est rien.

-Lily Evans... gronda James.

Et après quelques secondes de réflexion :

-Ils sont ensemble?!! Je le savais ! Espèce de menteur !

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai jamais dit ça !!

-C'est pas la peine de mentir toi aussi. C'était tellement évident, je sais pas comment j'ai pu passer à coté...

-T'inquiètes, si c'est un secret, je ne dirai rien, ajouta t'il en souriant.

-Je... bon, d'accord. Mais pas un mot à personne, même pas à Sirius. Tu promets ?

-Oui. Si tu veux. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit.

-Ils avaient peut-être peur des réactions. On ne les aurait sûrement pas pris au sérieux, avec

leur réputation respective...

-S'ils t'entendaient...

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. En plus, je crois qu'ils voulaient attendre d'être sûrs de leurs sentiments.

-Si tu le dis. Mais Sirius est comme un frère pour moi...

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais on a tous un jardin secret. C'est normal.

-Peut-être. Mais j'aurais compris et j'aurais pu les aider, je sais pas moi !

-James, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il change de filles chaque semaine...

-C'est juste pour rigoler ! se défendit le jeune homme.

-Tu fais des remarques sur eux d'eux sans arrêt...

-C'est pas vrai !

-James. Tu as couché avec elle !

Lily avait haussé la voix sans le vouloir réellement, et James sembla KO quelques secondes.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda t'il enfin.

-Chloé me l'a dit en début d'année, mais c'est pas ça l'important. Tu as couché avec elle avant lui et il est amoureux d'elle, c'est logique qu'il ne soit pas enchanté à l'idée de te parler d'elle...

-Achh ! Tu m'énerves quand tu sors tes grandes tirades. Et qu'en plus tu as raison !

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent, et Lily se sentit vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois.

-On rentre ? demanda t'il doucement.

-Oui. Sirius doit être reparti maintenant ! répondit Lily en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite lentement vers le château, essayant d'être le plus discrets possible étant donné l'heure.

Voilà, je sais l'action n'est pas palpitante dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai du mal à finir cette histoire sans la bâcler pour autant. Et comme je n'ai plus une seule ligne d'ecrite pour le prochain chapitre, ça serait sympa de reviewer et de me donner des idées !!

Bisous à tous

N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! S'il vous plait !!!!!!!!! ( mélange de Simba et du Chat Potté, pour ceux qui sont, comme moi, de grands enfants en plein délire !!!!!!!!)


	11. chapitre 11

Me revoilà ! Bon, je suis désolée pour le retard mais toutes les personnes qui savent ce qu'est de près ou de loi la terminale me pardonneront j'espère !! (un peu de pitié pour une fille un peu tarée en term S spe maths euro et qui fait en plus du latin !! ( je suis légèrement maso il faut croire, ou alors j'adore rester au lycée jusqu'à 18 h, vas savoir !!)

Bref, je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des idées de suite. Quand je vous ai supplié (parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait !! ) j'avais vraiment pas d'idée et en fait, grâce à la première idée que j'ai reçue, ça m'a débloquée ! J'ai écrit assez vite la fin de ce chapitre mais comme j'avais un trou entre le dernier chapitre et celui là c'était un peu embêtant et j'ai mis longtemps avant de relier les deux bouts ! Mais là c'est fait ! Je vous laisse juger du résultat, et les remerciements pour les reviews sont à la fin. Bonne lecture !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite lentement vers le château, essayant d'être le plus discrets possible étant donné l'heure.

Lily entrouvrit légèrement la porte du dortoir avant d'y entrer. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de retrouver ses deux amis dans des positions... compromettantes dirons nous. Mais après un rapide coup d'œil elle se rendit compte que si les autres filles dormaient déjà, le lit de Chloé était vide lui.

Voyant de la lumière venant de leur salle de bain, elle frappa doucement et entra.

Une jeune fille blonde était assise sous le lavabo et allait l'air légèrement pommée.

-Chloé ça va ?

-Oh. Lily ? Tu es là ?

-Oui, je viens de rentrer. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés avec Sirius ?

-Non non, au contraire...

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis amoureuse de lui Lil'. Vraiment.

Devant l'air abattu de son amie, Lily demanda doucement :

-Et c'est si terrible que ça ?

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de personne. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable relation de couple. Je sais que c'est débile, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayée de toute ma vie.

-Je pense qu'au contraire, c'est génial. C'est la peur qui nous montre qu'on aime vraiment. La peur

de le perdre, d'être déçue, de voir son cœur brisé...

-Il ne m'a pas demandé de venir au bal.

Chloé avait interrompu Lily, et avait débité sa phrase avec une rapidité impressionnante.

-C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ? demanda Lily avec un ton amusé devant l'air de chien battu de Chloé.

-Je sais que c'est complètement ridicule, mais... et si il ne voulait pas y aller avec moi ?!

-Cette fois tu as raison, tu es complètement ridicule. Sirius est aussi fou de toi que toi de lui. Je suis sûre que s'il ne te l'a pas demandé, c'est qu'il n'a même pas envisagé de pouvoir y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Et si il ne voulait pas qu'on sache pour nous deux ?

-Arrête de délirer. Il est presque 11 heures et on a cours demain. Tu devrais plutôt aller dormir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil et tu as besoin de repos apparemment.

-Tu voudrais bien arrêter de te moquer de moi ?!

-D'accord. Si tu fais de même de ton côté.

-Ca peut peut-être se faire. Au fait tu as fait quoi en 3 heures ?

-Je te raconterai demain madame la curieuse !

-Lily... Dis moi tout !!

Le lendemain Lily attrapa Sirius dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision.

-Ramène toi !

-Eh !! Du calme Lily la tigresse ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?! Tout ce qu'on a pu te dire est

faux !

-Je te signale que j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie en pleurs en rentrant hier soir.

-Chloé ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal ?

Sirius semblait déjà sur le point de massacrer n'importe qui aurait jamais osé toucher un seul cheveu de sa petite amie.

-Toi, espèce d'attardé ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle était dans cet état.

-Moi ?! J'ai rien fait moi, ajouta t'il avec l'air innocent qui avait si souvent fait craquer MacGonagall.

-C'est justement ça le problème : tu ne l'a pas invitée au bal.

-Quoi ?!! faillit s'étouffer le jeune homme.

-Je sais, c'est un peu étrange et débile -je te l'accorde- mais elle y tenait beaucoup, et elle s'est mis dans la tête que tu ne voulais pas y aller avec elle, et même que tu avais honte de votre histoire...

Après quelques secondes, Sirius ajouta en souriant avant de s'éloigner :

-Vous les filles vous êtes vraiment tordues !!

Lily se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à coté des Maraudeurs, comme à son habitude.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda t'elle.

-J'ai trouvé une cavalière, répondit joyeusement Peter. Anya Parker, elle est à Poussouffle.

-La préfète ? Elle est très sympa, j'approuve, fit remarquer Remus.

-C'est très gentil à toi Lunard !

-Et toi Lily ?

-Comment ça ?

-Avec qui tu vas au bal ? précisa Peter.

-Euh... James m'a promis Danny O'Connor, répondit elle avec un sourire forcé et un regard en coin vers son meilleur ami.

-Le joueur de Quiddich ? demanda Sam avec surprise.

-Notre ami Cornedrue a beaucoup de relations, expliqua Remus avec un faux air de noblesse.

-Tu as de la chance, il est vraiment trop mignon ! dit Sam.

-Si tu veux, vous pouvez échanger ! J'irai avec Lily ça ne me gène pas ! répondit Remus en souriant avec une légère pointe de jalousie.

Sam rougit légèrement en regardant son cavalier. Elle lui fit un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle n'échangerait de place pour rien au monde.

-Lunard est jaloux ma parole ! fit remarquer Peter.

-Et toi James, demanda Remus, toujours pas de cavalière en vue ?

-Pas officiellement. Mais j'ai remarqué que Maria n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers moi. J'approche donc peut-être de la fin de ma quête !!

-T'as pas de problème de chevilles qui enflent toi au moins !! plaisanta Peter. Mais de toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, j'aurais toujours eu une cavalière avant toi !!

-Ca c'est bien envoyé ! approuva Remus en éclatant de rire.

Sirius entra en trombe dans le dortoir des 7èmes années filles de Gryffondors.

-Tu es vraiment la pire des crétines ! Et c'est pour être poli que je te dis ça !

-Sirius ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! s'énerva Chloé en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Je te signale que je viens de me faire agresser par ta folle dingue de meilleure amie pour le truc

le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie !

-Lily ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Que j'étais un monstre et tout et tout ! Que tu étais complètement désespérée à cause de moi.

Chloé baissa les yeux.

-Regarde moi Chloé. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai honte de nous ?!

-Je ne crois pas, avoua t'elle, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

-Chloé...

Sirius s'approche de la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur son visage.

-Tu es ma petite amie. Je serais capable de le crier devant toute l'école si j'étais sûr que tu

m'épargnerais après ! Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, je veux te faire l'amour pour le restant de nos jours.

Chloé regardait ses pieds en rosissant légèrement.

-Regarde moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerai plus jamais.

La jeune fille releva enfin la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard de son petit ami avec un immense sourire.

-Tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? demanda t'il.

-J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais, plaisanta t'elle.

Elle se blottit contre Sirius, le serrant de toutes ses forces, puis, s'éloignant légèrement, elle murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de son petit ami et cavalier.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime tellement que ça me rend cinglée...

-J'ai vu ça, plaisanta t'il avant de lui prendre les lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

La semaine précédant le bal passa à la vitesse de l'éclair entre le choix des robes pour certaines retardataires et les potins en tout genre sur qui allait au bal avec qui et qui n'avait toujours pas de cavaliers.

Chloé avait essayé de conseiller Lily sur la ''tactique'' à adopter avec James au cours de la soirée même si le fait que ce dernier ait trouvé une cavalière pour le bal n'arrangeait rien à son problème.

Puis le jour tant attendu arriva, comme par hasard finalement, personne ne s'attendant vraiment à le voir enfin présent. C'était un vendredi et lorsque la lumière du jour commença à pénétrer dans les dortoirs, Lily mis longtemps à réaliser ce que signifiait la date sur les calendrier. 24 décembre, veille de Noël. Elle se remémora le temps infini qu'il lui avait fallu pour choisir à tous des cadeaux, et bien sûr à James en particulier. Mais elle avait fini par trouver, et elle était finalement assez satisfaite de toutes ses trouvailles pour ses amis.

Tout à coup, Lily sentit un poids sur son corps et elle vit Chloé sauter sur son lit en criant :

-On y est ! Enfin, c'est ce soir !

-Ouais. Pas de doute la dessus.

-Danny arrive quand ? demanda Chloé d'une voix peu assurée.

-Vers 18 heures je crois.

-Une heure avant le début de la fête ?!

-Oui.

-Alors tu ne le verras pas avant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ben, réfléchis, on va monter ici pour se préparer vers 17 heures. Juste après le dernier cours.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fera pendant deux heures ?! demanda Lily.

-On se préparera bien sûr ! Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'il va me falloir pour te rendre à peu près présentable !!

-Eh !! se défendit Lily en jetant son oreiller à la figure de Chloé.

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent occupées par une bataille d'oreiller qui laissa la chambre dans le même état que si elle avait subit le passage d'un ouragan.

-Trêve ! cria Lily en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-D'accord, répondit Chloé, complètement essoufflée, mais seulement parce qu'on doit aller en cours.

-C'est ça, oui !!

Les cours parurent interminables à toute l'école ce jour-là. Même les professeurs semblaient impatients d'être au bal.

-Vous croyez que McGonnagal et Dumbledore vont danser ensemble ?! demanda malicieusement Peter.

-J'espère juste qu'elle voudra bien danser avec moi ! plaisanta Sirius en souriant à pleines dents vers Chloé qui lui lança un regard noir tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire et ils partirent en cours avec l'image de Minerva se déchaînant avec Sirius dans un rock endiablé. Pour les plus imaginatifs, elle avait même quelques cheveux dépassant de son chignon... mais l'idée était vraiment trop dérangeante !

Enfin, après une journée qui sembla sans fin, la sonnerie de la fin des cours annonça les début de la préparation au bal. Les filles montèrent dans leur dortoir et sortirent délicatement leur robe du placard.

-Allez Lily, on s'y met, décida Chloé. Un douche, en peignoir et asseyez-vous devant le miroir.

-Chef ! Oui, chef !

Une heure et demi plus tard les trois jeunes filles étaient prêtes devant le miroir.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu es vraiment douée, admis Lily. Je me trouve pas si mal comme ça.

-Pas si mal ?! Ja... Danny, se reprit elle, va en tomber par terre.

Après un sourire gêné et un dernier regard vers la glace, elles sortirent de la chambre et

descendirent les escaliers.

Remus, Sirius et Danny était en bas, attendant leur cavalière. Peter était déjà parti rejoindre la sienne et James, en retard comme à son habitude, était encore dans le dortoir des garçons.

Le choc fut brutal et laissa plus d'un cavalier à terre.

Sam était toute en noir, une robe moulante à col bateau légèrement sérieuse qui contrastait avec sa chevelure rousse qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Le tout était un mélange de timidité et de sex appeal qui mit son cavalier, déjà complètement fou d'elle, dans un état très proche de la folie !

Chloé quant à elle n'était pas en reste, elle partait une robe blanche très Marilyn, et une coupe en arrière mettant en valeur son visage. Une fois le coup encaissé, Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

-Mademoiselle... fit il avec un accès français exagéré.

-Monsieur... lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

-Tu es magnifique, lui glissa t'il au creux de l'oreille.

-Merci. Mais attends de voir Lily...

-En parlant du loup...

Lily descendit quelques secondes après Sam et Chloé. Elle portait une robe d'un vert émeraude identique à celui de ses yeux. Elle avait de fines bretelles, était serrée sur le buste, avec une taille très basse et ensuite le tissu était plus proche du voile et s'évasait légèrement jusque sous ses genoux.

Chloé lui avait attaché les cheveux assez lâches et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les épaules. De plus, elle avait des petites fleurs blanches insérées dans des mèches tressées.

Danny s'approcha d'elle.

-Lily. Tu es très belle.

-Merci, rougit elle, toi aussi.

-Lily, tu es... waouh ! dit Sirius. Finalement, je suis plus sûr de vouloir garder ma cavalière !

Il reçut un coup de coude de la jeune fille en question et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

-Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, proposa Remus.

-C'est parti !

Le petit groupe sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et James termina de descendre les escaliers après être rester plusieurs minutes à regarder ses amis. A regarder Lily. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe émeraude... Et elle semblait heureuse, aux bras de Danny...

Il devait aller retrouver Maria. Elle l'attendait déjà sûrement.

La table des Maraudeurs était à la fois enjouée et entourée d'une sensation de malaise. Les trois ''intrus'' se sentaient légèrement à l'écart et bientôt les couples décidèrent d'aller danser pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Alors, comment tu trouves la soirée ? demanda Remus.

-Ca va. L'ambiance est un peu bizarre mais je suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies demandé de venir. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.

-Avec moi ? Tu veux dire qu'on est... ensemble ?!

-Tu es mignon, sourit–elle. Je ne sais pas si on est ensemble ou pas. Ce que je sais c'est que j'aime être avec toi. Tu me comprends parce que toi et moi, on sait ce que c'est d'être différents. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse être à la fois aussi gentil, dit-elle en se serrant encore plus contre lui. Aussi beau. Leur bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Et aussi loup-garou ! finit-elle avant de l'embrasser d'abord très doucement puis passionnément, laissant ainsi paraître leur nature animale.

Peter et Anya dansaient également à coté de Chloé et Sirius. Encore un peu plus loin James et Maria étaient enlacés.

-Tu viens, on s'en va ?

-Déjà ? demanda t'elle.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de rester. Il n'y a rien à faire d'intéressant, ajouta t'il avec sous-entendus, et l'ambiance est nulle.

-Bon...Viens, on va dans ma chambre, murmura t'elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle sans dire au revoir. James croisa simplement le regard de Lily dansant avec Danny, et il détourna les yeux.

Lily les vit partir tous les deux et sans réfléchir, elle resserra son étreinte avec Danny.

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de Maria, les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, s'embrassant.

-Arrête James. Je peux pas.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, tu es le mec le plus mignon de l'école, répondit-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

-Merci, dit il en continuant de l'embrasser.

-James. Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! J'avais très envie de coucher avec toi, ce n'est pas ça le problème, crois moi. Le problème, c'est que toi, tu es déjà pris.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un, mais tu es amoureux, c'est encore pire !

-C'est quoi ce délire ?! Qui t'a raconté ça ?

-Personne. Mais je suis une fille, et je ne suis pas aveugle. En plus, ce n'est pas mon style de m'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec quelqu'un qui rêve d'une autre. Même le célèbre James Potter. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait aussi désespérée !

-Bon, Madame je-sais-tout. Je pourrais au moins savoir de qui je suis si follement amoureux ? demanda t'il avec un sourire en coin.

-Pense à quelqu'un. La première personne à qui tu penses... c'est elle.

-Lily Evans ?!!! Tu délires complètement ma pauvre !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que c'était elle...

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Maria !

-Je ne joue pas moi. Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec vos sentiments. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre c'est évident, alors ravale ta fierté et va la voir. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir abusé de la bière au beurre ?!

-Arrête ton cinéma James et va lui parler.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-De toute façon, ici c'est ma salle commune, alors tu vas devoir t'en aller.

-C'est ça. Je pense que je vais y aller. J'ai plus rien à faire ici !

-James. Excuse moi. Je voulais pas jouer les allumeuses. J'avais vraiment envie de toi, j'étais tellement heureuse que tu m'invites. Mais je peux pas, je peux pas vous faire ça à toi et à Lily. Je suis désolée.

-C'est ça. A plus.

James sortit de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Il était passablement énervé par les paroles de Maria. Et même s'il savait au plus profond de lui que ''seule la vérité blesse'' , il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Il n'avait pas très envie de monter dans son dortoir, mais l'idée de retourner au bal sans sa cavalière vingt minutes après être parti avec elle sans omettre de lancer un regard lourd de sous-entendus vers sa table d'amis, était encore plus repoussante.

Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé lorsqu'il tomba sur un couple en train de s'embrasser en plein milieu du couloir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Y'a des chambres pour ça ! fit remarquer le jeune Gryffondor avec énervement.

Puis, reconnaissant soudain le joueur de Quidditch en train d'inspecter les amygdales d'une fille apparemment consentante, il s'écria :

-Danny ?! Tu manques pas d'air ! Tu sais au moins où es ta cavalière ?!

Danny s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune fille, laissant ainsi James l'identifier.

-Lily ? Lily c'est toi ?!

-Oh, fit-elle avec un hoquet de petite fille surprise et un sourire légèrement alcoolisé, James! Ca va ?

James demeura silencieux quelques secondes. Il avait besoin de temps pour enregistrer les informations et se remettre de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Lily. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! demanda t'il enfin.

-Je m'amuse, James ! Tu devrais faire pareil tu sais, t'as pas l'air de rigoler beaucoup ce soir !

-Peut-être parce que je suis beaucoup moins bourré que toi ce soir !

-Non, non. Je suis pas soule ! J'ai presque pas bu d'ailleurs !

-C'est ça, t'as raison. On n'en reparlera demain, quand tu auras la gueule de bois ! Allez viens maintenant, ajouta t'il en la prenant par le bras.

-Non. Je veux rester là !

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Ramène toi Lily.

La colère dans sa voix avait augmenter et il la tira vers lui.

-James !! cria t'elle. Je ne veux pas m'en aller. J'en ai marre de toi ! Le grand James Potter qui sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! Je vais te dire un truc : tu ne sais rien ! La preuve, tu ne savais même pas que ton meilleur ami était amoureux ! Tu ne sais pas que MOI je suis amoureuse ! Et oui, tu vois, personne ne te dis rien. ! Mais bon, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne dis

rien à personne toi non plus !

James avait relâché son emprise sur la jeune fille, il écoutait en silence, comme mis KO par ses paroles. Les yeux dans le vide, il ne vit pas vraiment les quelques personnes, dont ses amis, qui s'étaient approchés, alertés par les cris de Lily. Elle non plus ne les vit pas et continua de déverser sa colère sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Tu ne dis rien, tu mens à tous tes amis ! Qui te connaît vraiment ici ? Qui sait que tes parents ne peuvent pas se supporter ? Que tu ne peux pas les supporter ? Qui sait que tu aurais du avoir un petit frère ?!

A ces mots, James sembla sortir légèrement de sa léthargie et réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

-Lily, arrête. murmura t'il.

-Qui sait que tu ne te supporte même pas toi-même ?! continua t'elle en hurlant, sans voir le regard suppliant de James ni entendre les murmures de la petite assistance formée derrière James.

-Qui sait ce que tu fais chez toi, James ?! QUI ?

-ARRETE !!

James se retourna.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! C'est bon, vous avez eu votre dose de potins pour l'année alors dégagez maintenant !

Le jeune homme semblait tellement hors de lui qu'il ne resta bientôt autour d'eux que Sirius, Remus, Peter et Chloé. Même Danny avait fini par prendre ses jambes à son cou quand il avait compris qu'il ne se passerait rien cette nuit entre lui et Lily et que cette dispute n'avait en fait aucun rapport avec lui.

James semblait dans un état second, Sirius et Peter auraient pu affirmer préférer dix mille fois le Remus des mauvais jours au James qu'ils avaient maintenant devant les yeux.

Lily aussi semblait effrayée. Sa colère était enfin redescendue et elle commençait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait dit des horreurs et un coup d'œil à James lui confirmait que tout ceci était réel, et qu'elle venait de le perdre une bonne fois pour toute.

Le visage de James était maintenant voilé d'un étrange calme. Sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-James ? murmura Sirius en s'avançant vers son meilleur ami.

Celui ci ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua de s'approcher de Lily. Quand il fut devant elle, il susurra avec une froideur effrayante qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille.

-Toi et moi on ne se connaît plus.

Voilà, ma fin est légèrement mélo dramatique mais ça me donne un petit tremplin pour rebondir avant de finir ma première vrai fanfic (l'autre, c'est un one-shot donc ça compte pas !) et comme ça j'aurais moins peur de donner l'impression de bâcler la fin...

Bon, voilà j'étais très en retard mais ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude donc ça devrait compenser ! Place aux remerciements maintenant !

Merci à Kritari pour ces ''reviews-minutes'' !! toujours les premières à arriver et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci à Lilouthephoenix à loliegirla pour leurs encouragements.

Merci à Ambre15, même quand on a pas grand-chose à dire c'est bien de reviewer, merci beucoup et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue !

Un gros merci à Faby.fan, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens nouveaux viennent lire et moi aussi j'adore Sirius et Chloé !!

Un gros merci aussi à Amaz, et pour la remarque sur la note de fin, au moins je suis sûre de pas avoir totalement déliré toute seule là-dessus !!

Merci aussi à Sarima san. C'est gentil et puis je te comprends moi j'ai assez de mal à clier sur des fics ou le résumé commence par ''dans un monde sans magie..'' ! Mais sinon, comme JKR ne nous a pas donné beaucoup d'indication, j'aime bien quand on parle de couples qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire (je suis pas fan de tous les slash pour autant !!)

Merci à Lily078, désolée, j'ai mis une cavalière pour James, je suis pas aussi méchante que ça. ET puis James et un des mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard alors...

Un gros gros merci à Sadesirius. Désolée, l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup et je n'ai pas pris en compte ton idée mais j'espère que ma version t'aura quand même plu et que tu ne m'en voudras pas !

Enfin, un immense merci à Zeeve Lelula, j'ai reçu ton idée en premier et c'est elle qui a tout débloqué dans ma tête, d'ailleurs tu reconnaitras surement l'allusion pour la cavalière de James. Mais même si j'ai adoré ton idée, je pense qu'elle peut carrément faire une fic entière et même si je voulais pas finir tout de suite, j'avais pas envie de m'y replonger pendant des moois voilà, j'espere que t'as tout compris !

Sinon, dans le même genre d'idée, tu peux lire Minuit moins dix, je sais pas si tu connais mais c'est génial pout les fan de Ron/ Hermione !

Voilà, merci et bisous à tous !


	12. chapitre 12

Me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard (j'ai honte !!! mais bon, ça change pas grand-chose !)

Bon, donc mes petits remerciements rituels !

Merci à Kritari, toujours aux premières loges !

Merci à Faby.fan, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, il me venu tout seul d'un coup (une petite illumination !!)

Merci à Arnold, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. ( et puis l'enthousiasme est toujours là, grâce à vous !)

Un gros merci à Chalagueuse !! J'espère que t'as eu tout à fait le temps de te ''petit-suicider'' !

Merci à Lilouthepheonix. C'est clair qu'elle est douée pour se mettre dans la merde notre petite Lily !

Gros merci aussi à Sadesirius, en fait Lily elle est légèrement bourrée et très énervée !! (mélange du tonnerre !)

Merci merci à Zeeve Lelula, Maria moi je l'aime beaucoup aussi et pour la fic, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à tout concilier !!

Merci à Florine, t'inquiète même en étant vraiment tordue j'aurais du mal à pas les faire finir ensemble (Harry il est pas arrivé comme ça !!)

Et enfin, merci à Iana Londubat ! Voilà la suite demandée !

Bon, voilà, merci à tous, bisous, et bonne lecture !

-Toi et moi on ne se connaît plus.

Lily était enfermée depuis plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain et Chloé et Sam commençait sérieusement à envisager de défoncer la porte pour voir comment allait leur amie.

De son coté, James avait tout bonnement disparu après la scène horrible avec Lily.

-Lily. Ouvre maintenant, la supplia encore une fois Chloé.

La jeune fille blonde était assise, l'oreille colée à la porte de la salle de bain et à la limite de la crise de nerf.

Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la chambre des filles après avoir cherché en vain leur ami.

-Il a du se transformer, et il peut être loin maintenant, dit Remus avec un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.

-Il va revenir. Je le sais, affirma Sirius. Ca va aller, ajouta t'il en soulevant Chloé au bord des larmes, et il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras autant pour la réconforter elle que lui.

-Sors d'ici Lily maintenant, dit il ensuite assez durement. Tu en as fais assez pour la soirée.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Chloé, qui essayait la manière douce depuis une heure, et de tous les autres, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer une Lily aux yeux rougis.

-Je...

-Je sais, dit Sirius avec un léger sourire. Mais il va revenir. Viens. Il avait lâché Chloé et pris Lily

dans ses bras. Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et si il ne revient pas ? Si il fait une bêtise ? Comment est ce que j'ai pu dire des choses pareilles ?!

-Tu étais en colère, souffla t'il en resserrant son étreinte, tu as dis des choses que tu ne pensais pas. Il comprendra ne t'inquiète pas.

-...Toute l'école va être au courant de cette histoire. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Il m'a fait confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui, et je l'ai trahi...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y avait que nous, et on ne répètera rien. En plus, tu n'étais pas la seule au courant, James et moi, nous sommes comme des frères tu sais, je connais ses parents, et je le connais lui. Il ne m'a caché que quelques mois qu'il était aussi mal quand il était chez lui tu sais.

Lily, je sais que tout ça va s'arranger. Il faudra peut-être juste un peu de temps...

-Mais je n'ai pas de temps, Sirius ! Tu es un amour et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé mais je peux pas attendre moi. Je suis amoureuse...je sais que tu me comprends... j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre des mois pour que James veuille enfin me parler à nouveau. Je vais aller le voir, lui dire que je suis désolée et si il ne veut toujours pas me parler après ça, j'abandonnerais pour toujours...

Lily s'avança alors vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Chloé l'arrêta brusquement.

-Lily ! Bonne chance...

-Dis lui qu'on l'attend, ajouta doucement Sirius.

Lily fit dirigea un léger sourire vers ses amis, attrapa un paquet cadeau sur son lit et articula en silence :

-Merci...

Lily sortit et se dirigea vers les hauteurs du château. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que son intuition est été la bonne et que James n'ait pas fait de bêtise.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie ce qui n'était pas spécialement pratique avec une robe de soirée.

James était bien là. Debout contre la rambarde, le regard au loin. Elle resta à quelques mètres de lui, et réussit à ouvrir la bouche après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je sais que tu me le pardonneras jamais. Mais laisse moi juste m'expliquer... s'il te plait. J'étais soule, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit... tu le sais au moins ? Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi horrible de toute ma vie, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait... je n'étais pas moi-même. Je... j'étais en colère ! Très en colère...

Lily avait haussé la voix, retrouvant les raisons de sa colère.

-J'étais en colère parce que j'avais trop bu... parce que tu es parti avec cette fille !Et tu as couché avec cette fille ! Cette miss perfection ! Je sais qu'elle est plus jolie que moi mais James tu m'as fait du mal ! Tu t'es fichu de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin d'immature débile et arrogant!

-Excuse moi de te déranger dans ta superbe tirade, mais t'étais pas censée venir pour t'excuser ? Par ce que là je m'en prends encore plein la gueule et ça commence légèrement à me taper sur les nerfs !!

James s'était enfin retourné, les yeux légèrement rougis mais pleins à la fois de colère et d'espièglerie.

-...Tu me rends dingue ! J'arrive pas à m'exprimer quand je suis avec toi ! Tout va de travers et je te fais du mal... Tu es l'idole des filles que je détestait il y a un an, tu es le mec... tu es celui qui a su me comprendre... tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère... et ça me rend malade !!

Je peux pas. Je peux plus parce que je deviens cinglée à force de penser à toi...

La jeune fille s'éloigna, les larmes aux yeux.

-Lily. James lui attrapa la main. Moi aussi je pense à toi.

Lily esquissa un sourire.

-Pas comme je voudrais...

-Qu'est- ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu as couché avec Maria...

-Et toi tu as sauté sur Danny.

-C'est différent ! répliqua t'elle.

-En quoi ?!

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui...

-Moi non plus.

-Quoi ?!

-On n'a rien fait du tout.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle en se rapprochant de James.

-Parce qu'elle a dit que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...murmura t'il, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Lily.

-De qui ?

-Devine...

-Je vois p...

James l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'embrassait maintenant avec une douceur extrême. Leur baiser s'intensifia assez rapidement et ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, hors d'haleine.

-...Alors tu... ?

-Non !! répondit il avec un sourire immense.

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et James la serra comme pour la punir mais l'embrassa en même temps.

-C'est quoi ce cadeau ? demanda t'il un peu plus tard.

-Ca ? Euh... c'est pour toi...

Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit lentement, mettant Lily dans le supplice de l'attente.

Il finit par avoir dans les mains une photo prise en Europe pendant leurs vacances. On pouvait y voir James sur un vélo, et Lily sautant en l'air pour l'encourager.

James ne pu retenir un sourire en souvenir de ce moment de bonheur.

-Je...j'avais pensé que ça t'aurait fait plaisir.

-... C'est le cas. Merci.

-De rien. C'est juste un cadeau de Noël.

-Le tien est dans ma chambre.

-Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?! demanda Lily avec un sourire de petite fille qui fit éclater de rire James.

-Oui... on y va ?

-D'accord mais ils nous attendent tous dans mon dortoir...

-Tant mieux, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver devant eux maintenant...

-Ils se font beaucoup de soucis tu sais. Tu nous as fait peur...

-Je sais mais il fallait que je prenne du recul. Je te donne le cadeau et on y va. D'accord ?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble dans le l'escalier. En s'approchant de la Salle Commune James lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et lui prit la main doucement. Ils entrouvrirent ensuite la porte du dortoir des garçons, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

-Tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant une petite boite rectangulaire enveloppée dans du papier journal.

-Désolé pour le papier !

-C'est rien.

Lily ouvrit doucement la boite et son expression changea soudain.

-James... elles sont magnifiques !

Elle sortit les boucles d'oreille d'un vert émeraude profond.

-...Tu les essayes ?

-Ca donne quoi ?

James s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille

-Tu es belle à mourir !

Lily éclata de rire pendant que James la serrait dans ses bras et l'entraînait vers le lit.

-James...on était censés aller voir les autres...murmura t'elle entre deux baisers, ... pour les rassurer...

-On ira plus tard...

-...D'accord, finit-elle par articuler alors que sa robe était déjà largement enlevée...

Voilà !!! TIN TIN !! Bon, alors à partir de là, soit je fais :

rien ( !!!)

un épilogue (faut me dire à quelle époque)

ou alors, vous lisez ma fic ''James'' qui peut servir d'épilogue (la fille qui se fait pas du tout de pub !!)

Enfin, bref, de toute façon je suis super heureuse d'avoir réussi à terminer cette fic (la première dont j'arrive à bout !!) et je suis contente que vous m'ayez lu !! (c'est vrai, c'est quand même plus sympa !!)

Je sais pas si ce chapitre est bien ou pas, j'espère que la réconciliation vous a pas déçu !

Voilà ! Donc, pour la dernière ça serait vraiment sympa de tous mettre un petit mot !! ( s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !! (la pauv' expression !!)


	13. le p'tit dernier!

Voilà. J'ai écrit un petit épilogue. J'avais laissé tomber un peu et puis finalement j'ai pleins de devoirs la semaine prochaine donc ça m'a stimulé et j'ai écrit tout ça d'une traite !

Bref, merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre, j'espère que l'épilogue leur plaira,j'ai fait un petit mix....

* * *

-Les futurs mariés ont tenu à rédiger eux-mêmes leurs vœux. Melle Evans ? 

Lily prit la main de James, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait depuis trois ans. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du magnifique jeune homme qui se tenait en smoking devant elle.

-Tu m'as appris à vivre quand je ne faisais qu'exister, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce monde que je croyais connaître et que je n'avais qu'imaginé. Je t'offre mon cœur comme tu m'as offert le tien, pour aujourd'hui, pour demain, maintenant et à tout jamais. Tous les mots du monde ne suffiraient pas à te dire combien je te suis reconnaissante de ce que je suis devenue. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un dont je suis fière et que pourrais-je ajouter, à part je t'aime...

Elle avait baissé les yeux quelques secondes et les releva en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Ils se sourirent et James prit ensuite la parole à son tour.

-Je t'ai aimée au premier regard, on s'est détesté au second, et je souhaite que le troisième, celui qui te rend si belle aujourd'hui à mes yeux, dure aussi longtemps que notre vie. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es mon premier amour, le seul dont je me souvienne (!), tu es toujours là pour me soutenir dans les mauvais moments et bien sûr tu es là dans les bons. Je t'aime aujourd'hui plus que je ne t'aie jamais aimée, je t'aimerai demain encore plus et cela pour l'éternité.

Ils semblaient tous les deux seuls au monde devant leurs amis réunis. Et échangèrent les alliances comme dans un état second, un état de bonheur absolu. Ils avaient tous deux à peine plus de 20 ans et pourtant toute l'assemblée était persuadée que rien au monde ne pourrait jamais les séparer... pas même Voldemort...

* * *

-Alors ? 

-J'ai fait pipi mais faut attendre maintenant...

-On aurait du le faire par la magie, on saurait déjà...

-C'est mieux comme ça. Je veux pas qu'on se serve toujours de la magie...

-Bleu !! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t'il en regardant Lily.

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que ça veuille dire ?

-J'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

-Bleu... c'est positif.

-Po... positif comme dans ''on va avoir un bébé'' ?!

-...Oui, dit elle, baissant les yeux, attendant la réaction de James.

-Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir un bébé ?! Un bébé à nous ?! C'est...ouahou ! dit il avait un sourire d'illuminé.

-Tu es content ?

-Je suis... c'est au dessus de ça je crois ! Toi aussi ?! demanda t'il subitement.

-Bien sûr !!

-On va avoir un bébé ! Tu crois qu'il aura mes cheveux ?! Tes yeux ?! Tu le sens ?!! dit il en touchant son ventre.

-James ! Je dois être enceinte de même pas trois semaines !

-Oui mais il est là quand même !

-James. Tais toi ! Viens plutôt essayer de voir si on peut en faire un deuxième dans la foulée !!

* * *

-JAMES !!! Réveille toi ! 

-Hum...

-TOUT DE SUITE !!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix ensommeillée venant de sous un oreiller.

-Harry arrive !!

-Comment ça ''Harry arrive'' ?!! Il est 3 heures du mat', on se pointe pas chez les gens à cette heure là !

-ESPECE DE CRETIN !! Harry notre BEBE ! Tu te souviens que tu m'as mise enceinte y'a 9 mois au moins ?!

-BEBE ?!! Maintenant ? demanda t'il en se relevant enfin.

-OUI !

-Mais maintenant ? Tout de suite ?!

-Oui tout de suite ! Tu veux pas que je te fasse un dessin en plus. Il faut qu'on y aille MAINTENANT !! AHHH !

-Lily !

* * *

-Lily !! James !! VITE ! Il marche !! Vas y mon pépère ! Viens voir tonton Siri !! 

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! demanda Lily en arrivant en courant dans son salon, son mari sur ses talons.

-Haha !! J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez nuls ! Je l'ai fait marcher en deux temps trois mouvements moi votre fils !! Viens me voir p'tit bout !

Harry, haut comme trois pommes, les cheveux en bataille et le sourire aux lèvres, s'avança en se dandinant vers son parrain à moitié hystérique tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses parents complètement gagas.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Remus, Sam, Chloé et Peter qui à leur tour applaudirent les exploits du petit Harry.

-Bon, je sais que mon fils est vraiment magnifique mais il doit dormir et mon repas va refroidir. Alors, à table.

Les sept amis s'installèrent autour de la grande table des Potter et mangèrent ensemble, dans la bonne humeur... pour la dernière fois...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini...donc, un gros gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu, je suis trop contente d'avoir réussi à finir cette fic (d'après ma sœur, je suis très chiante parce que j'en commence des tonnes te que j'en fini pas une seule !!) 

Bref, merci à Lilouthephenix, j'espère que l'épilogue t'as plus même si personne n'est surpris sur le fait !! (je m'aventure pas dans les scènes de sexe parce que crois que je saurais pas bien les écrire !)

Merci aussi à Marie-lune, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de finir une fic que j'ai commencé y'a plus de 2 ans je crois !

Gros merci à Chalagueuse ! Voilà ton nouveau chapitre mais celui là c'est vraiment le dernier !!

Gros merci à Faby.fan, ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de compliments !! (même si c'est peut-être un peu exagéré !!!)

Gros gros merci à Kritari (c'est toi qui a du m'écrire le plus (et le plus vite !!)) donc merci !!

Merci aussi à Zeeve lelula (quelques chapitres se sont débloqués dans ma tête grâce à toi !)

Merci à Cricritine, c'est vrai que j'étais pas totalement convaincue par mon dernier chapitre mais bon...à par ça ton compliment me fait super plaisir !!

Et pour finir merci à Cloclochette qui a du tout lire en une fois ! (t'as du courage !!) et si y'a que l'histoire des escaliers de la Tour Eiffel qui t'a dérangé dans ma fic alors je suis super contente !! Bon, j'ai plutôt écrit pour ton coté romantique ( !) j'espère que tes hormones s'en remettront !!!

Voili voilou ! C'est fini mais n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review en passant !!

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai mis une nouvelle fic sur , c'est pas le même couple ni la même époque mais bon, c'est sympa quand même !!! (bon, j'arrête de me faire de la pub !!)

Gros bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
